Playful
by outbackpixie
Summary: AU Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke and the whole gang are starting their final year of school ever and they have a new teacher - Kakashi Hatake. He seems like the average teacher but Sakura's mischievous side comes out as she tries to find out about him...and more
1. A New Teacher

**Playful**

**A/N** **Hey guys this is my first fanfic ever so please review at the end. Constructive criticism is appeciated. This is an alternate universe, so I've made Kakashi a little younger so he's 26 while Sakura and her friends are 17/18.**

* * *

"Sakura! Wait up!" A blonde haired girl in a purple outfit yelled down the hallway. 

"Hurry up Ino, or we'll be late." Another girl, this time with impossibly pink hair and bright green eyes yelled back at her friend.

The blonde girl caught up with her friend and together they continued to walk towards the classroom. It was the first day of term for their final year of school. Yep, that's right, Ino and Sakura two of the coolest girls in school were now at the top of the school and ready to dominate.

"Hey Sakura have you heard anything about who's replacing Iruka-sensei?"

"Ino, how could I possibly know that? I'm not psychic…yet" A playful smile decorated the pink haired girls' lips as she said the last.

"Haha, well that's certainly true otherwise you would have figured out how to get Sasuke-kun to notice you already," Sakura aimed a deadly glare at the loud mouthed blonde walking with her, "but that's not the point, I just though maybe with your dad on the school board you might've heard something."

"Ino, my father is barely home enough to talk to me, let alone let slip some 'secret' information"

"Yeah I guess so."

As this conversation came to a close they arrived at the classroom, walked in and sat down to wait for their new study hall teacher to appear and hand out all start of year notices. As the two girls launched into a new conversation on the tiny size of the newest students, more people came in and sat around the two girls. A tall blonde spiky haired bloke with a huge grin and his arm around a small dark haired, pale eyed girl with a sweet face came and sat down on the other side of Sakura from Ino, with the dark haired girl sitting in his lap.

"Hey Naruto, Hi Hinata!"

"Hey Sakura-chan, Ino-chan!"

"Hello Sakura-chan, hi Ino-chan"

"Hey Naruto, hi Hinata. You haven't heard anything about Iruka-sensei's replacement have you Hinata? What with your father on the board and all. Sakura's father hasn't said anything about it to her."

"No sorry Ino, my father keeps information close to the chest. You know how he is."

The blonde boy holding her gave a shudder as he remembered meeting his girlfriend's father. The three girls just laughed. As the conversation continued, a serious looking boy with pale eyes and a strong family resemblance to Hinata sat down and a brunette girl with twin buns dropped herself into his lap to the accompaniment of a slight grunt, and these two were identified as Neji – Hinata's cousin - and his girlfriend Tenten. Five other boys sat down – Lee, green clad with a haircut, Shino, quiet and reserved with sunglasses, Kiba, loud and lovable with a small dog in his pocket, Shikamaru, his long spiky hairy pulled into a pony tail and Chouji, large, spiky haired and munching on a packet of chips.

"So anyone know anything about this replacement?" Ino asked

"Yeah, like why he hasn't showed up yet" Sakura added

"Maybe he's lost or something and we won't ever find him" Naruto added his two cents

"Naruto you baka! What a stupid comment! Shikamaru can hit for me please?" Ino pleaded

"Ugh, how troublesome" Shikamaru reached over and tapped Naruto on the head.

"Yes well we all know how troublesome Naruto is, don't we?" This came from a dark haired boy standing in front of three other students in the doorway of the classroom.

"Sasuke! That's not very nice... Oh well right now I don't care. Hey is that Gaara behind you? It is! Let them in Sasuke geez!" Naruto rambled on in his normal voice that is somewhat louder than the normal humans.

"Alright, alright. Sorry Gaara" The red-headed guy behind Sasuke stepped into the room, followed by a blonde haired girl and a larger boy with odd markings on his face. While all three were quite different they possessed some quality that labelled them all as related.

"It's alright Sasuke it was probably a good thing. You shielded me from Naruto's voice after all."

This set the whole group to laughing so hard, for it was so rare for Gaara to crack a joke, that they all missed the entrance of their replacement study hall teacher.

"Unless someone is willing to let me in on the joke, would you all please quieten down?"

This was uttered with a barely raised voice from the front of the classroom, but it carried to every single person in the room, and every head swivelled to the front to appraise their new teacher.

The young man standing there was definitely not what any of them had expected. Quite tall, with an obviously well toned and muscled body not quite being hidden by the clothes he was wearing, he possessed an air of total control but also of lack of interest. His gravity defying silver hair was definitely a quirky characteristic but that had nothing on the mask that covered the bottom half of his face.

"Right, my name's Kakashi, and I will be your study hall teacher for this year. Now, Iruka has informed me that you are a reasonably well behaved bunch of individuals just with the usual teenage quirks…that's fine with me. I'm not a strict teacher by any means but I do expect respect from you and that you do the right thing. So don't push things and we'll all get along splendidly. Now I should probably check that you're all here"

"Kakashi-sensei, no offence, but you're so young...how on earth can you be a teacher?" This came from Kiba where he sat petting his dog.

"Well I'm actually not so young, but you're right I am younger than most teachers…I'm only 26, however this is because I excelled at my courses and passed earlier than normal. Now if that answers your question, I'll call the roll."

Kakashi pulled out a list of the students and began to call out names randomly,

"Shikamaru Nara"

"Here"

"Hinata Hyuga"

"Present"

"Neji Hyuga"

"Here"

"Choji Akimichi"

"Here"

"Ino Yamanaka"

"Here"

"Tenten….uh? Last name?"

"Haha sorry Kakashi-sensei…I don't have a last name that I know of"

"Oh, ok. Kiba Inuzuka"

"Yo"

"Uh, Gaara"

"Here"

"Temari"

"Present"

"Kankuro"

"Am here"

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"Here"

"Rock Lee"

"I am here sir!"

"Uh sure, Shino Aburame"

"Here"

"Sai…oh another no last name…"

"Here" This came from the classroom door where a pale, dark haired boy stood

"Hello Sai, I'm Kakashi and I'd appreciate if you were on time to my class in the future"

"Yes sir"

"Right, take a seat. Naruto Uzumaki"

"Here!"

"Ok and Sakura Haruno"

"Here sir"

Kakashi looked up at the last and locked his mismatched eyes with the bright green eyes of the student he had just read out – Sakura Haruno. Those great green eyes, he noticed were set into a beautiful, but strong face, with intelligence sparkling in them. But he also noticed the quirk her lovely full lips held that told him here was a girl that liked mischief and fun.

"_**Wow. I'll have to watch myself around that one. She's stunning but could be dangerous as well I think. Hrmm."**_

Across the room, Sakura noticed the thoughtful look on her teachers handsome – what could be seen of it – face, and her mouth twitched up into a mischievous smirk.

"_**Oh yeah,"**_ she thought to herself, _**"I think I'm gonna like this new teacher."**_

**_

* * *

_ **

A/N Thanks for reading, please do review, just press the little blue box over there ----- Thanks 

****


	2. More to the Girl

**A/N Hey guys, thanks to red24ly, AnimeAddictGirl15 and Kakashisakura13, for reviewing my last chapter. Seriously though I had 154 hits and only three reviews, so please do review, even if its just a 'hey good job but check your spelling more' or something. P ..any feedback is appreciated. Anyways back to the story.**

* * *

The bell rang for the end of study hall and the rather large group of friends left the room, saying their goodbyes to their new teacher as they went.

"Sakura, what do you have first period? Please tell me you have gym!" Sakura looked at Ino and then down at her timetable, then back at Ino.

"I'm sorry Ino, I've got advanced English first up. What about you Hinata?"

"I have gym too."

"Yay I have a friend for gym! Thank kami for you Hinata!"

The dark haired girl just grinned at her over-exuberant friend and followed her down the hall to their lockers.

"I could almost be jealous of you Sakura," Ino started, "whole periods of advanced English with Neji, Gaara and my cutie Shikamaru…" she sighed, "but keep away from Shika, that boys mine hun!"

"Haha no worries Ino, that boys all yours, you're the only 'troublesome' one he can put up with"

The bell rang, saving Sakura from any retort that her blonde friend may have come back with as she went down the hall towards her English classroom – Ino and Hinata going the opposite way to the gym. As she was walking, she fell into step with Shikamaru, who being a genius and all was doing all the advanced classes – as was she, but unlike Shikamaru she wasn't a genius, she just liked learning.

Just as they got to the classroom Gaara caught them so they walked in together and found three seats together in the middle of the room but close to the windows. As the classroom continued to fill, Neji walked in and took a seat next to Shikamaru just as their teacher walked in. The gravity-defying, silver hair identifying him to the four of them, well before he turned to face the class.

**"Hrmm well at least I know some of them – Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru and… mmm Sakura. Guess it's a good chance to observe her a little more see whether she's as harmless as she looks to the untrained eye."**

While these thoughts were running through Kakashi's head, somewhat similar thoughts were running through Sakura's.

**"Alright, time to see whether there is actually more to this guy than meets the eye…or whether it was just a false alarm"**

Sakura was known among her friends for being able to read people clearly and figure out whether they were hiding something or not and what it is if they were. Earlier in study hall she had gotten that gut feeling, when Kakashi-sensei met her eyes, that there was a lot more to him than was obvious. So now her mission was to find out more about their new teacher.

"Good morning class. My name is Kakashi Hatake and I'm your advanced English teacher for this year. For the next few weeks we'll be studying Shakespeare's 'A Midsummer Nights Dream'. Now if you'll all please come up to the front and grab your texts we'll get started."

The class filed up to the front of the classroom to collect their books and Kakashi marked them off as they went. When Sakura went up she decided to have a little fun with her sensei to see what his reaction would be, so she pulled her already low cut top, down a little and leaned over suggestively to grab her book. When she looked up she found Kakashi looking straight into her eyes for a moment, something smouldering in his mismatched eyes before he looked down to mark her off.

She went to sit back down but her three boys – Neji, Gaara and Shikamaru – had noticed the little interlude and it was Neji who just raised one eyebrow in question. In return, a little cocky smirk crept onto her face so that Gaara just shook his head and Shikamaru muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'Troublesome'.

An hour later the bell rang and the students left the classroom to go to recess, most of them saying a quick goodbye to their new teacher. Sakura, instead of saying goodbye, settled for locking eyes for a second and a cheeky grin appearing on her face, before she too, left the classroom.

Back in the classroom Kakashi was running a hand through his silver hair,

**"Kami I'm gonna have to stay on my toes in these classes with her. What a girl…no…not a girl…a woman…only a woman could be that aware and in control of what she's doing."**

Kakashi sighed and gathering his things, left the room to go to the staffroom.

In the cafeteria, Sakura was sitting down next to Naruto, having been the last to arrive at their table. Conversation was centred on peoples various classes and teachers and it wasn't long until Ino piped up,

"So Sakura, how was advanced English? I already asked Neji, Gaara and Shika but they just said it was alright and I'm sure there must've been more to it"

"No they're right Ino, it was alright nothing particularly interesting or exciting happening…"

At this all three boys in her English class gave her looks as if to say 'yeah right',

"But we do have Kakashi-sensei as our teacher, that's pretty cool I guess. He really knows his stuff, plus we're doing one of my favourite stories so it should be pretty good."

At that, the conversation turned to Ino and Hinata's gym lesson where their teacher, Gai-sensei, had made them do a full fitness work out in the first lesson! But Sakura's mind was on her silver haired sensei. Remembering the smouldering look in his eyes, after she leaned provocatively onto his desk, sent shivers down her spine.

**"Haha english is so gonna more than just 'pretty good'"**

In the staffroom Kakashi was sitting down with a cup of coffee and talking to one of the physics teachers – Kurenai.

"So Kakashi, how was your first lesson?"

"Hn it was alright. Gotta good bunch of kids so that helps"

"You have the three geniuses don't you? Neji, Gaara and Shikamaru, I mean"

"Yeah I do, but they aren't the only bright ones in my class"

"True…wait you have Sakura as well right?"

"Hn"

"She's a bright one, that girl. Deadly loyal to her friends and beliefs, but very bright and she soaks up new knowledge like a sponge. But she's not all sugar and sweetness as you might've noticed. She's got a crafty and mischievous streak that can be downright scary."

"Mmm I noticed, but what do you mean about the scary mischief bit?"

"Hrm? Oh well last year there was a war going on between the 16 kids in your study hall group and another group in the school who call themselves the 'Sound Gang'…I dunno maybe they have a keen interest in music or something…but Sakura, who I had always thought of as the goody-two-shoes of the group, she was right there in the thick of it pulling pranks and getting in fights…it was scary. But one day the leader of Sound – a kid called Orochimaru – called all 4 girls of those 16, whores. So Sakura walked up to Orochimaru with this 'sexy walk' that would drop most guys on the spot…she walks up and plays out the whore that he described her as, then next thing you know he's on the ground having been hit sooo hard, in 10 places including the groin, faster than anyone could see. You don't wanna get on that girls bad side, that's for sure."

"Mmm guess I should be on my toes then…seeing as I have her in two classes."

"That's probably wise Kakashi, she can be shit scary"

"Hn"

The warning bell for the next class rang signalling for the teacher's to get up, grab their papers and head to class. As he walked down the hall he caught sight of Sakura standing at her locker getting he books out while she was talking to Naruto, who said something that made her tip her head back in laughter. The bright glint in her green eyes and the beauty of her smile made Kakashi catch his breath as he kept walking down the hall.

**"Down Kakashi, you don't need to get involved with a student, even one as gorgeous as her."**

Back at her locker Sakura, had caught the look of something – longing? – in Kakashi's eyes as he watched her with Naruto, and a smile crept on her face and stayed there for the rest of the day.

* * *

**A/N Well there ya go! Another chapter up...please do review...that little blue box is waiting for you over there**


	3. A Fighting Start

**A/N thanks again to ifItwasnt4KakashiIwouldLoveYou, XxXDismal-SufferingXxX, AnimeAddictGirl15, red24ly and Kakashisakura13 who have reviewed, I really appreciate it. Now on with the story, where a little something happens between Kakashi and Sakura...**

* * *

"Right then you lot, settle down thanks, now I'm handing back your practise essays, if you have any questions about where you lost marks or what you can do to fix things, feel free to ask me. That is what I'm here for after all."

A subdued chuckling filled the classroom from the students as their papers were handed back. A quick check told Sakura that she had gotten 19/20 and that Neji, Gaara and Shika had all gotten full marks. Looking back at her paper, the only ting wrong that she could find, was a comment by the teacher that her essay had to be more detailed. Struggling to think of how she could possibly make it more detailed, Sakura stuck her hand in the air to wait for Kakashi-sensei to come around.

"Ah Sakura, what's up?"

"Kakashi-sensei I'm really stumped as to what else I can do to make my essays more detailed. To be frank I think I overanalyse the damn thing if anything!"

"Haha, yes and that's part of the problem"

"Huh?"

"You analyse things so much that you fail to convey the feelings behind the material that you're analysing."

"So basically…it's too…cold?"

"Yeah actually that's a good way to put it. Your analytical skills are amazing…equal to these three boys…but these three also manage to convey the feelings within text into the essay as well…"

"Oh ok…"

"Tell you what…I've got this afternoon off. If you want I'll give a 30 minute tutor if you want? Just to help you try and get a hang of conveying the feelings of the text better…"

"Sure. Thanks Kakashi-sensei!"

"No problem. How bout you meet me here right after school k?"

"Yeah sure. Thanks"

And with that the bell rang signalling for the students to move to their next class, which for Sakura, was gym, a class that she enjoyed a fair bit, just for being able to be active and moving, and it was a good break from book work.

Emerging from the change rooms into the gym, Sakura looked around for the bright green clad teacher that normally led their class – Gai-sensei. Seriously, that guy could put a cheerleader to shame with his enthusiasm for everything and anything…especially the 'beauty of youth' stuff he was always talking about.. Although he was eccentric, Gai-sensei was liked by the students, for his quirkiness, and despite his love for making them do nearly impossible fitness work outs.

But it was not Gai-sensei that Sakura saw standing by the stands in the gym. Rather it was Kakashi-sensei. As she sat down next to Naruto, she had a quick look at the rest of the students in her class. Most were wearing a look of relief at not having to have to do an impossible work out today. The last students walked into the gym, Sai, Sasuke and Lee among them and took their seats.

"Right now that everyone is here, in case you don't know me, my name's Kakashi, and I'm going to be standing in for Gai today as he seems to be sick today."

The class breathed a sigh of relief,

"That doesn't mean we'll be taking it easy though…"

With this the class groaned,

"Now, I've been told that a lot of you have some knowledge of martial arts or some sort of self-defence is that correct?"

A murmured affirmative reached his ears

"Right so we're gonna have a bit of a tournament. Pair off and you'll spar for 3 minutes. At the end of those three minutes if there is no winner yet it will be the first person to land a hit while I watch. To win you must pin your partner to the mat for 3 seconds…**proper **seconds people…"

The class laughed at that,

"Basically its elimination, we'll work our way through until we get to the final two. They will spar, but there will be no time limit this time. Right, pair up and find a mat. I want only hands and feet sparring guys and no dirty tricks."

The class all rose and took partners. Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Lee and Sai all split up and found other people in the class to spar. These five were proficient in martial arts and they didn't want to spar each other until they were fully warmed up. The whistle blew and the sparring started. Sakura had pinned her partner to the ground within 30 seconds - the girl had hardly put up a fight – so she stood and watched the other pairs. Lee and Naruto were the next two to disable their opponents quickly followed by Sasuke and Sai.

The other winners were a little bit longer in taking down their opponents but only one pair went over the time limit. Kakashi went over to adjudicate and the fight was won by a slight girl with long brown hair, called Kagome.

People partnered up again and the whistle blew. Sakura took down her next opponent, a tall blond boy, in nearly the same time as before, and again watched the other spars.

The next round of spars began and Sakura had to work a little - just a little - to keep from being overwhelmed by a boy three times her size, but after faking a punch to the head and then getting his stomach, their match was soon over.

She watched Sasuke who had been paired up against Kagome, really having to work to keep the slight girl from getting him down, and when Kagome surprised him with a roundhouse kick and sent him flying to the mat where she quickly pinned him, Sakura quickly applauded the girl. Even she had trouble sparring Sasuke and Kagome had handled it perfectly.

"Well done Kagome" Sasuke said up to the girl pinning him down.

"Thanks Sasuke!" Kagome gave a beaming smile and stood up, holding out a hand to help him up, which he took, then walked over to the stands.

The only people left now were Sakura, Kagome, Naruto, Lee and Sai.

"Right seeing as how we have an uneven number, I'll pull two names out of a hat to see who must do an extra round." Kakashi said as he quickly wrote their names on slips of paper and placed them in a baseball cap someone offered him.

"Right….Kagome and….Sakura. Please take your places."

Sakura went to stand near Kagome and tried to get an idea of any weaknesses the girl might have. The whistle blew and Sakura snapped a quick triple punch to the head, middle and legs of Kagome which were all blocked, although she noticed that the middle block was somewhat weaker…obviously an awkward spot for Kagome to block.

**_"Right so I have to go for the middle"_** Sakura thought as she dodged a series of punches and kicks from the brunette girl.

When Kagome stopped Sakura quickly did a sweep at the other girls legs while she sent a punch at her middle, which sent Kagome flying, Sakura quickly coming over to pin her down."

"One, two, three…Sakura wins. Well done Kagome!" Kakashi said

Sakura reached down and helped Kagome to her feet.

"That was excellent Kagome! Just work on that middle block and you'll be brilliant!"

"Thanks Sakura. Good luck!" The brunette girl walked to the bench and sat next to Sasuke who gave her a small smile.

"Right then," Kakashi continued, "the next pairs will be…Sakura and Sai, Naruto and Lee. Take your places."

The four lined up and faced each other. The whistle blew and they began. Naruto and Lee immediately began to attack each other, while Sai and Sakura circled each other, waiting for someone to make the first move. It was Sai. Moving in quickly and firing rapid punches, Sakura barely had time to block them. After some time, Sai swept a kick and Sakura used this as any opportunity to snap a kick at Sai's head which he only just managed to block, glancing the blow off to his shoulder which sent him off balance. Sakura took her chance and went in punching him quickly and relentlessly, not giving him any time to recover. Sai tried to get one kick at her but that proved to be his downfall. The momentum he tried to use in the kick was quickly used against him as Sakura pushed him further off balance and onto the floor where she used all her strength to hold him down.

"One, two, three…"

The whistle blew signalling three minutes was over. Sakura looked over at Naruto and Lee to find both of them still standing.

"Rightio then, you know the rules, first to land a hit wins. Ready, kia"

It was quickly apparent that the two boys were very evenly matched, as Naruto launched himself at Lee with a speed that didn't seem quite possible. But Lee wasn't to be overpowered; his own prowess in fighting came to the fore as he defended against Naruto. This went on for some time with each attack being blocked by each other, until Naruto took a chancy swipe at Lee's stomach and connected. The whistle blew as both boys stood there panting.

"Excellent! That was amazing guys. Right Naruto moves on and you're facing…"

Kakashi turned around to see who had won the other match,

"…uh, Sakura. Right then, take your places."

Sakura turned to face Naruto, and they gave each other a slight bow before a huge grin lit up both their faces. This would be fun.

"Begin"

The two circled each other before Naruto launched an attack at Sakura which she elegantly blocked and countered quickly, and it began. Each attack by one of them quickly blocked and countered by the other, while Kakashi watched on with growing surprise.

**_"Wow. They are perfectly matched. Naruto has more pure strength for sure, but Sakura has a fierce but elegant style. I never would have suspected that she could be this powerful and strong."_**

The match continued on, with neither opponent giving anything to the other. Eventually the bell signalling the start of lunch rang, and Kakashi's whistle blew,

"Right. I think we're gonna have to call this a tie then. Well done both of you, that was excellent!"

The class all moved towards the change rooms, and Naruto and Sakura just gave each big grins and a hug before moving too.

"That was awesome! You've gotten so good!"

"Thanks Naruto…you too…you've really worked on your weak spots."

The two of them split to go into the separate change rooms. After she was dressed Sakura started walking down the hall when she remembered that she'd left her headband in the gym. She raced back to the gym skidding around the corner and nearly bowling over Kakashi, who was just making his way out.

Kakashi's hands shot out to steady her, and she was quick to apologise, before she looked up into his face. His eyes locked with hers and…something…shot between them, almost like a spark of electricity, and Kakashi instinctively pulled Sakura closer, and moved his head down until nothing more than a whisper of charged air laid between their lips.

A student yelled something outside, and the moment was broken and Sakura turned away towards the gym, but not before Kakashi caught a glimpse of the mischievous grin on her face.

* * *

**A/N well there's another chapter and it was longer so...lol when I said that 'a little something happens between Kakashi and Sakura'...I really did mean the 'little' :) please review**


	4. Learning Experiences

**A/N Well here you go guys, chapter number four...and something...more happens between Kakashi and Sakura. Enjoy :D**

* * *

After the incident in the gym hallway, Sakura was buzzing, ready for her tutor with Kakashi that afternoon., and her friends all picked up on it at lunchtime, but it was Kiba who spoke up about it first,

"So Sakura, what's got you wettin' your knickers?"

Sakura promptly spit out her coke all over Kankuro, who looked put out by being covered in sticky drink.

Cough "Oh god…" splutter, "I'm so sorry…" coughs, "Kankuro."

"It's ok Sakura" Kankuro said while wiping away the coke.

Sakura turned to pin a glare on Kiba that would drop most humans on the spot.

"Kiba! What the hell?!"

"What? It was just a question! And a fair enough one too! You've had a stupid grin on your face all day…you look like a kid who's been told they can have anything and as much as they want in a candy store."

"Yeah it's true Sakura, what's happened?" Ino added her two cents to the conversation.

"Nothing! Is it a crime to be happy?"

"Well…no…but still, even for you it's a bit…odd for you to be this chipper."

"Whatever, but just becau…"

"Sakura, may I have a word?" Kakashi said, interrupting what could have been a very long rant at her friends.

"Uh, sure, Kakashi-sensei" Sakura said, getting up and following him out of the cafeteria.

"What's up sensei?"

"About the tutor this afternoon, I'm afraid we'll have to postpone, Principal Tsunade wants to have a talk with me about my classes so…"

"Oh, ok sure thing,"

"Are you free tomorrow afternoon?"

"Uh, yeah I am."

"We could do the tutor then, if you want?"

"Sure, thankyou."

"No problem, bye."

"Bye"

Sakura walked back to the cafeteria, sat down and was quickly absorbed in a conversation about the upcoming martial arts competition that Naruto had entered.

-o-o-o-o-o-

The next day rolled around, and Sakura had a double period of advanced English first thing. Having decided to have a little more fun with her teacher, after the incident in the gym yesterday, Sakura was wearing clothes which had most of the male population of the school drooling over her.

A flowing white gypsy style top with long sleeves that stopped short of her frayed denim skirt by some inches, showed off her emerald green bellybutton ring, while the skirt stopped at about mid thigh. A pair of white, ballet flats were on her feet and her hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail with sections of hair falling to frame her face.

Kakashi was as always, a little late to class, and when he laid eyes on Sakura he had to struggle to stop his jaw from falling to the ground and drooling. He couldn't even **think** a coherent sentence,

**_"Uhhh….ummm….woh….hot….shit…..uhhh…."_** at this point Kakashi's inner dialogue turned to mindless drooling.

By now, the class was waiting for Kakashi to begin the lesson, so with a start he walked to the front of the room and started writing up the work that was to be done, on the whiteboard. Once all his instructions were written up, he informed the class that if they had any problems they were to come up to his desk and ask him. With that the class set to work.

After half an hour, Sakura had pretty much completed the first section of the assigned but was still unsure about a particular use of words in one of her paragraphs. So she went up to Kakashi to ask his help

**_"…and if I have a little fun with him at the same time…well…" _**Inner Sakura gave an evil grin.

"Sakura, what's up?"

"Kakashi-sensei, I'm not so sure about my phrasing of this particular sentence…it just doesn't sound right to me…"

"Right. Well let's have a look"

Sakura came around behind the desk, placing her paper in front of her and Kakashi, and then leaned one hip against his desk while making sure she was close enough to Kakashi to have him feel the section of her bare thigh against his leg.

The quick and almost silent intake of air from Kakashi did not go unnoticed by Sakura, and she smirked evilly. Back where she had been sitting, Gaara glanced up at the front desk, and noticing Sakura's position and her smirk, nudged Neji and then Shikamaru in the side and pointed the front desk surreptitiously. Neji and Gaara gave small grins while Shikamaru muttered a weary 'troublesome', and then all three went back to their work.

**_"Holy shit! What now Kakashi? Can't really ask her to move as that would be acknowledging that she's having some sort of affect and…hold on….is she smirking?…dammit…that wench she knows exactly what's she's doing!"_**

"Kakashi-sensei? Are you alright?" a small smile graced her lips as she said the words,

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. Now about this sentence a better way of putting it would be…"

As Kakashi went on about how to fix her sentence, Sakura's Inner self was doing a jig and yelling about men being totally predictable.

Later in the lesson, Kakashi decided to walk around the classroom and check on everybody's progress…and maybe get a little back at Sakura at the same time. So when he got to the group of his four best students, he took a quick look at Neji, Gaara and Shikamaru's work and then turned to Sakura, who was still bent over her work, having apparently not noticed he was there.

Deciding now was the time to have a little fun, Kakashi stood right next to Sakura so that her body was touching his legs. This caused her to look up,

"Oh hey sensei"

Wanting to have a little bit more fun Kakashi reached out to grab her paper to look at, 'accidentally' brushing against her breast on the way. Sakura's gasp put a smirk on his face that was almost identical the one Sakura had worn earlier.

"Hrmm," he said, perusing her work, "this is good Sakura. Keep it up"

He took a step back behind her chair, and she turned to face him, throwing her arm over the back of the chair, and 'accidentally' brushing his groin. Kakashi's cheeks tinged pink.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei" Another smirk coming across her features.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Sakura walked into the classroom where she was meeting Kakashi for her tutor, with some trepidation.

**_"Will he try and get me back for that stunt earlier?…Hope so…this is getting fun"_**

Kakashi walked into the classroom, steeling himself for what could be a very long half hour. He sat down at one the student desks and motioned for Sakura to do the same, so she sat opposite to him, across the table.

"Right, so we know what the problem is, now we just have to get you used to actually writing down the emotional aspect of any analysis you do. So here's how you start…"

After a quick explanation, Kakashi got Sakura to do a quick example to see if he had gotten the information across. Sakura quickly finished the work,

"I'm finished Kakashi-sensei"

"Right, let's have a look then."

Now Kakashi was looking for a way to get back at her for both the groin incident in class earlier and for her having been rubbing her legs against his under the table for the past 10 minutes. So as he came around behind her to look at her work, he pressed himself fully into her back, and slid his hands down her arms to the table where he had a quick glance at the work she had completed..

"That's good Sakura, I think you've got it."

"Mmmm" Sakura was having a little trouble thinking with the delicious feeling of her sensei pressed into her back.

Kakashi decided to be a little bolder and dragged his hands back up her arms, but this time let them trail across her collarbone and throat before tracing across the top of her breasts above the white top she was wearing.

A slight moan escaped Sakura's lips as she leaned her head back against Kakashi, and he lowered his chin to her shoulder, rubbing the small stubble there against her silky soft skin. His hands dipped lower and he suddenly groped both her breasts…hard.

Another moan escaped her lips, this time sounding like his name, and now Kakashi turned his head and buried his nose in her rosette hair. Sakura turned her head to look at her sensei and, as had happened in the gym, their faces came so close that she was sure that this time they would kiss.

But it was not to be, as a knock on the classroom door sounded, followed by Gai-sensei's voice asking if Kakashi was in there.

Kakashi groaned and pulled away from Sakura, who quickly straightened her appearance before Kakashi called out in the affirmative. The great green clad gym teacher walked into the room

"Kakashi! My great friend, I'm afraid I have to cut short your tutor with this glorious example of the beauty of youth here," Gai pointed to Sakura, "but Tsunade and Jiraiya want a word with the entire staff right now."

"Hn, ok. We were pretty much finished anyway. You've grasped those concepts very well Sakura, just remember to use them in your writing."

"Huh?" Sakura still had a somewhat glassy look to her eyes, "Oh. Sure thing Kakashi-sensei. Thanks again for the help"

As she stood up and started to collect her things, she dropped a book on the floor, and she bent down to retrieve it, Kakashi was awarded a clear view down her top.

**_"Oh god."_**

Sakura stood up again, and saying goodbye to Gai and Kakashi, left the room with a little more swing to her hips than normal, and a large grin on her face.

Back in the classroom, Kakashi gave a quick laugh and followed Gai out of the room.

* * *

**A/N thare ya go! Please review, it's greatly appreciated :)**


	5. Making Some Moves

**A/N Hi guys soo sorry for the big break, I got an emergency call to go and work at a kids camp where I part-time coz they were short of staff so...anyways hope you enjoy this. Please review! Seriously...coz I've had like 1200 hits for this story but still only 14 reviews so they are very appreciated believe me...anyway...Thankyou:D**

**

* * *

**

"Hey Sakura wait up!"

Sakura turned to see two heads of brilliant blonde hair running towards her.

"Come on then hurry up, I'm hungry!"

"Hey Sakura-chan, that's usually my line!"

"Yeah well it's my line for now Naruto. Let's go."

The three teenagers walked into the cafeteria and sat down at their usual table. But before Sakura could take a bite of her chicken and avocado wrap, Ino piped up.

"Hey Sakura, do you not like Sasuke anymore or something?"

"Why do you that Ino?"

"Well, its just, well usually whenever he walks into a room your eyes or on him, first thing and then your eyes go kinda glassy and all…and that hasn't been happening recently…so are you finally over him or something?"

"Haha, I don't know what's more surprising…the fact that you noticed that much or the fact that you're right…"

Ino gave an indignant huff at this last part,

"But yeah I guess I am over him. I mean he's a good friend, but I dunno, guess I'm not attracted to him in that way anymore."

Before Ino could reply, Naruto added his loud mouthed opinion,

"Good! That loser doesn't deserve you anyway Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto! Don't talk about him like that. He's still our friend…your best friend…remember?"

"But that's not the point Sakuraaaa…"

As Naruto continued on, the rest of their group came to sit down and the rest of the day went on as normal.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Hey Ino what time are we meeting up at the club?"

"6 o'clock honey and don't be late! Are you coming Hinata? Tenten? Temari?"

A series of affirmative answers relayed back to the blonde,

"Right then see you all at 6! Make sure your faaaabulouuuuss!"

The other girls just laughed as they walked away.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Sakura walked into the dark, strobe lit and beat-pulsing room, and searched for her friends. Eventually she found them all at a booth in the back and waved at them before going to the bar to grab a drink. As she took her drink and went to sit next to Gaara, Sakura had a quick glance around the club and the moving mass of bodies.

"So anyone game to brave that with me?"

"Maybe in a minute Sakura" Kiba and Sasuke replied.

"Ino?"

"Sure thing girlfriend let's show these pussys how it's done!"

Sakura got up, and walked onto the dance floor, Ino following her. The two found a spot and started to dance, putting on a bit of a show for the boys, grinding and rubbing against each other, each with large grins on their faces.

"Haha get a look at Shikamaru and Naruto's faces!"

Sakura turned to look over her friends shoulder.

"Baha serves them right, mind you Even Sai and Gaara look a little…excited….shall we say?"

"Haha yeah"

The two continued to dance, when Sakura saw a flash of silver next to the bar. Turning to get a better look, she gasped when she recognised Kakashi.

"Hey Ino, look who's here."

"Who? Oh. And all alone? Well that will not do. Come on we'll invite him to join us."

The two girls disengaged from their somewhat raunchy dance and walked over to their studyhall teacher.

"Kakashi-sensei! How's it goin?"

"Oh. Hi Ino, Sakura. Yeah its alright, what about you two?"

"Yeah we're good…listen Kakashi-sensei we saw you all by your lonesome over here and decided that you should come and join us."

"By 'us' you mean…"

"Oh just our group."

"The whole 16 of you?"

"Yep! So you coming?"

"Sure."

Kakashi grabbed is drink and followed the two girls over to the booth in the back where Sakura was explaining why Kakashi was joining them. Everyone in the group liked Kakashi and so they were all happy for him to sit and join them. After some more drinks and a lot of conversation later Sakura piped up again,

"Right so now is anyone willing to dance? Other than me and Ino?"

"Haha I'll dance if Naruto dances with me" The small pale eyed girl blushed,

"Uh yeah! Sure thing Hinata let's go"

Naruto got up and nearly dragged Hinata out to the floor where they started to dance. Shikamaru, on seeing the look on Ino's face got up,

"You coming?" The unuttered 'troublesome' directed at the blonde was herd by everyone

"Of course Shika! Come on!"

Neji and Tenten soon left for the floor, and Kiba and Temari too. The other males left at the tables were all looking for anyone in the club they might get a chance with. Sasuke spotted Kagome over the other side of the club, and with a small smile left to find her.

Sakura turned to her sensei with a glint in her eye,

"So Kakashi-sensei, you're gonna dance with me right?"

"Uhhh…"

Sakura took that as her yes and pulled Kakashi out of his seat and onto the dance floor, the other guys at the table just laughing and shaking their heads at her.

Out on the dance floor Sakura turned to Kakashi and quickly found herself pressed to his body, his arms trapping her as he ground hard against her body. Sakura moaned and then returned the favour. Soon the two of them were grinding as hard they could against each other to the heavy sticky beat of the song being played, while they were in the middle of the crowd.

Kakashi's hands were the first to start to wander around her body, although in her defence Sakura's hands weren't too far behind. Kakashi's hands wandered down to Sakura's hips and then back up to her necks to tangle into Sakura's gorgeous pink hair, while Sakura's hands traced patterns over Kakashi's back, raking her nails across the top of his neck, making him shiver and haul her closer.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Three hours later the group plus Kakashi, left the club and all started to go their ways home. Sakura said goodbye and turned to walk home which was at the other end of the town to her friends. As she was walking was roughly grabbed and dragged into a dark alleyway, and shoved against the wall.

After recovering from the initial shock, Sakura looked up to face her attacker. A look of shock quickly covered her face as she looked at the silver haired man, panting with frustration in front of her.

"Kakashi! What are you doing?"

Kakashi didn't answer straight away and just looked at her like he was barely holding onto his control,

"I need to know now Sakura, what you're expecting from this…games are all well and good to a point and I think this is that point, so I need to know whether these games can go further or not"

His look of absolute seriousness combined with the need in his eyes as he looked straight into Sakura's beryl eyes as if searching her soul, sent a shiver down Sakura's spine

"Kakashi…I….uh…that is…"

Instead of waiting for a reply Kakashi bent his head to her neck and began to maul her, laying wet, hot, open-mouthed kisses down to her collarbone and back up to behind her ear, where he then began to nip on a sensitive spot found there.

When Sakura gave a small moan of appreciation, he stopped and brought his head around to her eyes. The want and need on display there nearly shocked Kakashi, but it gave him the answer she couldn't formulate in words.

"Ok then"

Kakashi bent is head again, this time loosening his grip on her hands where he had them pinned against the wall, instead bringing his hands to grasp Sakura's neck lightly as he brushed his lips against hers ever so lightly.

He went to pull away but Sakura was quicker, reaching up and pulling his head back down to hers, and crushing her lips to his. Kakashi responded immediately, digging his fingers deeper into her hair. Sakura moaned and rubbed against him, causing him to press her harder into the wall.

They broke apart some time later and stared into each others eyes,

"Wow…"

"Yeah"

"I've wanted to do that for a while actually"

"Yeah me too…too bad Gai interrupted the other day"

"Haha yeah…so can I walk you home?"

"Sure Kakashi"

"Say it again"

"Say what?

"My name…just my name"

Sakura smiled as she realised that she hadn't even noticed that she had dropped the 'sensei',

"Kakashi", she practically purred, before lifting her lips to place another kiss on his lips before they turned to walk to Sakura's house.

Soon they arrived, and Kakashi snuck another kiss before letting Sakura go inside. As she closed the front door, a big smile lit her face as she traced her lips with her fingers.

Outside, Kakashi stared at the door a little longer before turning to walk home, rubbing his fingers, trying to memorise the feel of her skin and hair on them.

* * *

A/N Well there you go...so what do you think? Please review and tell me:) 


	6. The Beginning Part 1

**A/N Hi again guys. So sorry for the big breaks in updating, but I'm back at school and it's a bit harder to find the time to write now. However, because I'm lovely, I'm hoping to put up another chapter today as well as this one so...thankyou to everyone who's been reviewing, to those that haven't...please do! I really appreciate it. Anyway thankyou...**

* * *

A melodic ringing dragged Sakura from the blissful unconsciousness of sleep – and some very pleasant dreams about a certain silver haired sensei – at about 10 o'clock on Saturday morning.

Vaguely she heard her mother pick up the phone downstairs and answer, and so she rolled back over to try and get just a few more minutes sleep. It was not to be however, as her mother soon came upstairs with the phone and walked in,

"Sakura honey, phone for you"

"Hn thanks mama"

Akita Haruno walked back downstairs to the kitchen,

"Hello?" Sakura said, somewhat groggily

"Hi Sakura, sorry to wake you up"

Sakura shot up in bed at the sound of that unmistakeable baritone,

"Kakashi-sensei? Why are you calling me?"

"Well seeing as we never got to finish your tutor the other day, I wondered if maybe you wanted to come over and we'll just a have a quick 15 minute wrap up…if that's ok?"

"Uhh….sure…yeah ok"

"Ok cool well my address is…"

As Sakura wrote the address down, she couldn't help but feel some amount of excitement at going to Kakashi's house.

_**"I mean…it will be pretty private and all…and after last night…"**_ a slight shiver ran down Sakura's spine

"Ok got that, thanks Kakashi-sensei, guess I'll see you around 4 tomorrow then…"

"Yep, ok thanks Sakura, bye"

"Bye"

Sakura clicked the button to disconnect, and stared dumbly at the phone for a few seconds,

**_"Did that really just happen?…Did Kakashi actually just ask me over to his house?…"_**

Finally deciding that 'yes' Kakashi had actually called her and asked her to come over (the fact that it was just a tutorial was conveniently forgotten for the moment), had rendered her dumb for a small amount of time.

However, after that small amount of time Sakura snapped back to herself, and launched herself out of bed, ready for the day ahead.

-o-o-o-o-o-

At dinner that night, Sakura's mother picked up on her good mood and asked about it.

"So honey what's got you happy as a bluebird?"

"Hm? Oh nothing mama"

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Oh before I forget, I've got an English tutorial with Kakashi-sensei tomorrow afternoon"

"Oh ok, well I did a bunch of baking today so if you wanna take some feel free."

"Oh thanks mama"

-o-o-o-o-o-

Taking a quick look at herself in the mirror Sakura decided that she had her outfit spot on – not too formal, not too casual, she didn't look like she was expecting anything, but wasn't discouraging anything either. Perfect.

Stopping in the kitchen to pick up some of her mum's baking, she said goodbye to her mother and headed out the door.

Walking the few blocks to Kakashi's house, Sakura couldn't help the little flutter of excitement – or was it anticipation? – that was building in her stomach. The last time she had seen her sensei was after he had walked her home after a fairly hot and heavy snogging session. Would anything happen today?…and if it did…what?

Finally arriving at Kakashi's house, Sakura took a deep breath before ringing the bell. A muffled 'coming', and some shuffling in the hallway, reached Sakura's ears before the door was opened to reveal her drop-dead sexy sensei wearing nothing but a loose pair of work out pants.

"Oh hi Sakura, come in."

Sakura just nodded dumbly and walked into the house. Even her inner dialogue had completely disappeared behind a murmuring drooling pile of goop.

Kakashi gave a small smirk at the look on Sakura's face, before closing the front dor and walking through to the kitchen with Sakura following him.

"Would you like a drink?"

"Huh? Oh yeah sure thanks. Umm, my mum sent these over,' Sakura said, pulling out the box of biscuits, slices and some cake, "she said that a single man never feeds himself enough so…"

Kakashi laughed and took the box,

"Very true I'm afraid, tell her thankyou from me."

Sakura nodded as Kakashi set down a glass in front of her,

"So water, juice, milk, soft drink?"

"Umm soft drink would be good. Thankyou."

Kakashi pulled out a bottle of creaming soda and poured it into Sakura's glass and then his own.

"Right we should get started."

"Yeah."

The both moved over to the kitchen table, and Sakura pulled her books out of her bag and placed them on the table before removing her scarf and coat and placed them on the chair next to her. She hadn't planned on wearing anything extra because it would hide her outfit but a storm had blown in early this morning and was threatening a lot of rain. The lightning and thunder had been going for hours.

Kakashi launched right into teaching Sakura the last few tricks to being able to convey more emotion in her essays, and soon they were both so engrossed by the topic that the planned 15 minutes grew into 45 minutes., and neither of them noticed the rain that soon came bucketing down from the heavens. It was only when Kakashi looked at the clock that he noticed.

"Uh Sakura I think you need to call your parents"

"Hm? Why's that?"

"Well, its already quarter to five and while we've been sitting here it's been raining so muc it looks like the streets have started to flood."

Sakura looked out the window and sure enough there was a steady river of water running down the street. She laughed sheepishly,

"Oops. Yeah probably should call them. Can I use your phone?"

"Yeah sure, it's just next to the fridge."

While Sakura went to call her parents, Kakashi continued to look outside at the rushing water.

**_"There's no way she'll be able to get home in that…hrmm…"_**

Walking over to Sakura who was still waiting for someone to pick up, he said to her,

"Sakura if it's alright with your parents, you're welcome to stay here tonight. It doesn't look like you'll be able to get home at the rate that water is rising."

"Mmm…ok thanks…mama? Oh hey it's me…"

Turning from where Sakura was talking to her mother, Kakashi poured himself another drink and went to grab some snacks from the cupboards,

_**"All this thinking and teaching…and on a Sunday afternoon no less! Man I'm starving!"**_

Kakashi promptly set about to eating as much as he could, while her heard Sakura finish up her conversation with her mother and come back over to him.

"Are you sure it's alright for me to stay here Kakashi-sensei?"

"It's fine Sakura, you obviously can't go home in this so…"

"Mmm. Ooooh, food! I'm starving!"

Sakura quickly grabbed some food to munch on while Kakashi laughed at her enthusiasm. Sakura just glared at him while she continued to eat. When Sakura had eaten enough she asked,

"So sensei, what do we do now?"

"You know what? I have no idea"

This was going to be a long night for both of them.

* * *

**A/N Thanks for reading, shall hopefully have the next chapter up really soon...please review! Thanks**


	7. The Beginning Part 2

**A/N Well I have to say, I am quite proud of myself, two chapters in one day. I hope y'all like this one...it's my first graphic scene so please review and tell me what you think...Enjoy :D**

**A/N #2 - I'm adding this bit, due to a suggestion from a review, I now have a poll up about where this plotline should go so please go to my profile page and tell me what you think. The link to the poll is at the top of the page merci beaucoup :)

* * *

**Sakura was in the study looking for a book to read when suddenly her laugh could be heard in the lounge room where Kakashi was slouched on the couch. Wondering what was in there that could possibly make her laugh so much, he went to investigate.

Coming around the door and seeing Sakura holding an orange book with a large red warning sign on it, Kakashi sweat dropped while he tried to think of an excuse. Sakura turned to him with a large grin on her face.

"Kakashi-sensei…" giggle, "I never would have thought that you" snort, "would be into this…genre…of literature"

Having completed her statement, she dissolved into giggles once more, with Kakashi looking on in exasperation,

"It's not that funny Sakura," although a smile was on her face as he watched her continue to giggle, "they actually have some quite good material and content in those stories…"

He trailed off as he saw that nothing he said now would change Sakura's mind about his little collection.

"Haha, sorry sensei but seriously…Icha Icha? I just…never imagined…" and she dissolved into giggles once more.

Seeing that she wasn't going to stop anytime soon, Kakashi turned to go back down the hall. Thinking that maybe she had upset him Sakura ran to catch up and put her hand on his arm. He instantly tensed but turned to face her.

"I didn't mean to upset you sensei…"

"You actually didn't, but all that giggling…I mean how do you breathe?"

"Haha…skill Kakashi-sensei, pure skill. Anyways, I'm starving again, how about I make dinner to make up for finding you little…collection?"

"Hn yeah ok"

They both continued on down the hall where Kakashi went to sit down on the couch again and Sakura went to the kitchen to see what she might be able to make. She found anything she could have possibly think of

**_"Apparently his earlier comment about not eating enough wasn't true…otherwise he wouldn't have all this stuff."_**

She decided to make pasta because it was simple and relatively quick to make. She also found some cream, chicken and mushrooms to make the sauce with, and quickly set about making it all up.

When everything was on the stove and simmering or boiling away – depending on whether it was the sauce or pasta – Sakura went over to sit next to Kakashi and looked out the window at the still falling rain.

There was something about the falling water that completely relaxed and soothed Sakura, so her whole body relaxed and her breathing got deeper. Kakashi noticed and took a quick look at her face. The peaceful serenity he saw there, made his breath catch with how beautiful she looked. She heard his sharp intake of breath and turned towards him, their lips now only separated by a couple of inches of air.

Just as Kakashi leaned in to kiss her, they both heard the hissing sound of the water cooking the pasta, boiling over, and Sakura got up to tend to it. Kakashi sighed and got up to follow her.

Sakura drained the pasta and then placed it on the counter, before turning to take the sauce off the stove. She too a quick look around before turning to Kakashi with a look of confusion on her face,

"What are you looking for?"

"A large bowl for the pasta"

"I'll get one for you."

Seeing Kakashi start to move to get the bowl, Sakura turned back to the food…and nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt Kakashi pressed against her back. She heard him chuckle before he reached up to the cupboard above her head to grab a bowl, and placed it next to her on the bench.

Instead of moving away like Sakura thought he would, Kakashi stayed exactly where he was, pressed against her back, lifting a hand to her shoulder to move her soft pink hair off her neck, before lowering his mouth to the pulse point on her neck.

Sakura moaned as Kakashi laid open-mouthed kisses all along her shoulder, before starting to suck on the sweet spot just below her ear. A moan escaped her lips before she turned around to face him, bringing her lips so his in a slow, sensual and passionate kiss.

It wasn't too long before Sakura felt Kakashi's tongue against her lips, asking permission to enter her mouth. Her lips opened under his and their tongues began to massage each other. Kakashi's hands skimmed up Sakura's body to tangle in her hair, lightly scratching her scalp with his fingers.

When the need for air became too great, they broke apart and rested their foreheads together. It was Kakashi who spoke first,

"I've wanted to do that since you showed up"

"Mmm, yeah same here, what with you answering the door looking all smexy like that…"

Kakashi chuckled,

"Smexy?"

"Yes" Sakura said making it sound like the most obvious thing in the world

"We should probably eat, seeing as how you went to all the effort to make this…"

"Mmm yeah"

The two of them moved away, Sakura picking up the pasta, Kakashi getting some plates and they put all the stuff on the table.

Although the dinner was delicious, to be honest, neither of their minds was on the food. They cleared up in silence and went to sit on the couch.

Kakashi sat down first, so Sakura decided to take the initiative and sat in his lap with her back resting against the arm of the chair.

Her lips quickly found his, but this kiss, unlike the one in the kitchen early wasn't soft and slow, it was needy, hot and rough. It was a battle for dominance, not just with their mouths, but their hands as well – grabbing, groping…getting a hold on anything they could.

Kakashi's hand slid up under Sakura's top to lightly trace over the tops of Sakura's breasts, causing her to shiver and moan into his mouth.

"Kakashi…"

"Mmm…"

Kakashi's hands tightened suddenly on Sakura's breasts, causing her to cry out. He pulled back slightly to look at her,

"Mmm Sakura?"

"Mmm?" A glaze was over her eyes,

"How far?"

Sakura stilled, thinking about this question,

"Sakura?"

The pink-haired girl leaned forward to place a kiss so soft, on Kakashi's lips, that it felt as light as if a butterfly had landed there.

Having received his answer, Kakashi picked Sakura up bridal style and carried her to his bedroom, where he laid her down gently before coming to lie above her.

He leaned down to kiss her, his hands sliding up her body, taking her top with them. Their kiss paused briefly so that Sakura's top could go over her head. The kiss resumed and Kakashi threw the shirt somewhere in the room, his hands immediately coming back to cup Sakura's breasts through the lacy blue material of her bra.

Sakura moaned and moved her hips against his, causing his erection to grow and he moaned in return. That deep animalistic sound coming from her sensei of all people, aroused Sakura even further, and she reached down to pull Kakashi's hips harder into hers, his bulge pressing into her.

"Mmmm sensei…"

"Say my name Sakura…"

"Mmmm…"

Apparently Sakura had no wish to say his name - she was withholding it to tease him -so deciding to tease it out of her, Kakashi removed Sakura's bra in a swift movement, and set to licking and biting the left nipple while his hand played with the right one. His other hand trailed down her body and started to ease her pants off, aided by her bending her knees for him.

Once the pants were off, and had joined her shirt somewhere in the room, Kakashi's hand went to the inside if her thigh to trace patterns over the soft skin there. Having noticed that Kakashi was wearing way too many clothes for her liking, Sakura set to getting Kakashi out of his workout pants. Once they were off, Sakura's head was soon thrown back against the pillow as Kakashi started to rub her through her already wet panties.

"Say my name…"

"Mm mmm…"

Kakashi, determined to get what he wanted, took Sakura's panties off, kissing her legs all the way down and back up to her breasts. While he lavished attention on her right nipple with his mouth, his hand found her soaking slit and he ran a finger along it, causing her to moan as he ran over a particularly sensitive spot, so he decided to run over that spot, again and again.

Finally, he found her moist portal, and slid one finger into her, causing her to arch her back and throw her head back onto the pillow once more. Kakashi slid another finger into her slick tightness and started to thrust slowly, in and out, while he thumbed her clit.

His mouth found hers again and rendered her nearly speechless with a rough and passionate kiss.

"Mmmmm…"

"Say it Sakura…"

Kakashi's thumbing her clit and the thrusting of her fingers of faster and harder and she thought she was going to explode, when he suddenly stopped. Kakashi laughed at the look on her face and kissed her gently on the mouth.

"All you have to do it say it," he started thrusting his fingers into her again, "it's just one word"

"Nnh…ohh…Kakashi!" and she came undone underneath him, her tight walls milking his fingers.

When she had come down, panting, Kakashi placed a sweet and long kiss on her lips.

"See? That wasn't so hard was it?" A cocky smirk decorated his features,

"Mmm no but you could still be all talk for all I know…"

"Is that what you think? Well then…"

Kakashi kissed her once again and grinded his hips against hers, his erection pressing into her core. The only thing separating them now was Kakashi's boxers, and Sakura quickly disposed of them. Kakashi positioned himself at her entrance before looking into her eyes,

"You sure?"

"Absolutely"

Kakashi started to slide into her, until he met her internal obstruction. In one swift movement, he broke through her barrier, a cry of pain coming from her lips.

Kakashi stilled himself above her, and gave her time to adjust to him. He was just barely holding himself in check, her tight walls wrapping so snugly around his length, he felt like he was in heaven.

Sakura had adjusted to his size, and the pain had dulled somewhat, so she moved her hips against his a little to urge him to move. Kakashi pulled halfway out before pushing back in. The new sensation brought a large moan from Sakura's kiss swollen lips,

"Nnh…Kashi!"

Kakashi pulled back out, this time nearly all the way, and trust back in, keeping it slow until Sakura gave him permission to do so otherwise. This slow thrusting kept up for some time before Sakura got impatient,

"Faster Kashi…faster!"

Kakashi complied, picking up speed, which also meant he was hitting her harder as he entered. He could see she was close, and he knew he was as well, but he wanted to hold on until Sakura came underneath him. The harder and faster pace was sending Sakura into ecstasy, writhing beneath Kakashi

"Mmmm oh god…fuuuck"

Kakashi quickened his pace even more and soon Sakura came, exploding beneath him, her walls completely emptying him of the load he exploded into her as he saw her come. He fell limply onto her as he came down from the high, making sure not to crush her, but when he tried to move off her, her arms came around to hold him where he was, so he stayed.

When their breathing evened out, Kakashi rolled to the side of Sakura, his arms coming around to pull her back against his chest. She murmured appreciatively before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep in her silver haired lovers arms.

Kakashi soon followed, utterly content now that his cherry blossom was there in his arms, and his.

* * *

**A/N Well there you go...that's the first time I've ever written a graphic scene so please tell me what you think...merci mes amies**


	8. Morning After

**A/N Hi guys I am SOOOO sorry for taking so long for this chapter. I jsut got really bogged down in school work, and sport, and the other millions things I manage to get myself involved in. I'm hoping from now on I'll update at least every 2 weeks if not every week. Big thanks go to Pance, midnight-stars101, asuname, bekka, Nikki-4, mwth06 and blossomheartxoxo who reviewed the last chapter. Please do review guys it does help and its encouraging as well. Plus I'll list you up here and give you a cookie! :P Anyways, this chapter explores the morning after...Enjoy!**

A ray of light slowly crept across the top of Kakashi's bed the next morning until it was in his eyes and forced him to an abrupt wake up. IT took a few seconds to register that the reason for the weird pink hue of the light was the long strands of hair lying on is face.

Reaching one hand up to move the hair out of his face, Kakashi looked down at the peacefully sleeping girl curled up against his chest. Looking at her face, completely free of any worries or stress leaving her looking incredibly innocent cause a spike of panic to go through Kakashi's body.

_Shit. I just deflowered a student. My student! Gods Hatake what were you thinking?! You can't just sleep with your students! Especially not this student…she's so…argh! You friggin idiot! Now she's gonna wake up naked in her sensei's arms and freak out completely! Well done Hatake…top score for a royal screw up!_

While Kakashi was mentally ripping himself a new asshole, Sakura was letting consciousness slowly claim her. The first thing she registered was the warm and very live flesh that was currently curled around her body, causing her to almost tense up before she remembered just who it was that she was stealing warmth from at this point in time.

_Oh yeah. _A huge grin lit up Inner Sakura's face_ God he smells good._

_Slowly Sakura, _Inner Sakura cautioned_ there is the chance that he regrets it...or that he's berating himself mentally right now for doing what you've both been wanting for a while._

With that in mind Sakura decided to leave Kakashi in no doubt about her thoughts and feelings on the night just gone.

Kakashi could feel Sakura stirring against him and was trying to figure out how he was going to approach he about last night. However, the need to do so soon disappeared as Sakura's lips swept over his bare chest and up to his face, before leaving a lingering kiss on his lips and leaning back, looking at him with gorgeous green eyes that were sparkling in the early sunlight.

"Good morning Kakashi" A brilliant smile lit her features, and Kakashi couldn't help but smiling back

"G'mornin...sleep well?" A cheeky grin lit Sakura's features,

"Oh yes, definitely"

"That's good. Sakura about last night..."

"I don't regret it."

"Huh?"

"I don't regret last night, even if you do. It was the best night of my life and I'll never forget it...no matter how you feel."

Sakura felt the tension in Kakashi's body release before he swooped down and caught her up in a fiery kiss that left her breathless,

"Good. 'Cause there's no way I regret it" A cocky one-sided smirk decorated Kakashi's face, "but if you think that was good, wait 'til you see what else I can do"

Sakura shivered and pressed herself closer to Kakashi before saying in a husky voice,

"You definitely need to show me then Kakashi because it was pretty amazing," a teasing light came into her eyes, "but I understand if that's the best you can do" she finished her statement with a smirk.

Kakashi laughed,

"Oh you'll see what I can do..." and as he swooped down to capture her lips once more, Sakura's last coherent thought was that she may not be able to walk later on.

As his lips savaged hers, Kakashi's hands wandered though her hair and down her neck to her breasts, where his hand quickly found one tight nipple and started to roll it between his fingers tips, causing Sakura to arch her back slightly into him. Deciding he needed two hands for this job, Kakashi quickly rolled on top of Sakura and soon for her other nipple and rolled it expertly between his fingertips, before tweaking both nipples slightly hard, earning a soft moan from the pink haired woman beneath him.

Kakashi's mouth left Sakura's and travelled down her neck, leaving a trail of fire with his hot and passionate open-mouthed kisses, before coming to stop on the pulse point on the side of her neck and nipping it lightly before licking the hurt to ease the sting.

Meanwhile Kakashi's hands had travelled further south and were now on the tops of Sakura's thighs and creeping inwards. Sakura's legs opened wider of their own accord and Kakashi quickly slid his fingers along her slit before slamming to fingers into her opening, making her back arch and a moan escape from his luscioius lips,

"Kakashiiiii..."

Smirking into her skin, Kakashi started pumping his fingers relentlessly in and out of Sakura, savouring the tight clinging of her passageway.

"Nnnh...Kaaaashi..."

Kakashi sped up his ministration and his thumb quickly found her clit and began to rub furiously at the hypersensitive flesh, causing Sakura's moans to double and to nearly arch off the bed. Kakashi slammed his lips back to hers just as she came screaming, her juices flowing over his hands, before he lowered his face down to lap it up. It wasn't long before Kakashi's tongue found her entrance and he twirled his tongue inside her like a tiny dick, his thumb once more working furiously on her clit.

Having only just come down from her high it didn't take long for Sakura to go flying again, this time screaming Kakashi's name.

Kakashi smirked as he heard her scream for the second time in as many minutes, before coming back up her body to place a fiery kiss on her already bruised lips, the taste of herself on his lips arousing her even further.

As she relaxed into the kiss, Sakura's hands wandered south, before they brushed over Kakashi's magnificent erection. Taking a hold of his rod Sakura started to pump him at a reasonable pace, and suddenly her world was turned upside down as Kakashi rolled them over so she was on top. Her new position gave Sakura a feeling of power and a seductive glint slid into her eyes, slid down Kakashi's body until her mouth was situated above his member.

Never having down this before, Sakura was a bit nervous, but figured confidence accounted for 80 of skill anyway so, in one swoop enveloped Kakashi fully, relaxing her gag reflex to take him fully in. Kakashi groaned and let his head fall back among the pillows as Sakura pumped up and down his shaft, deep-throating him with every thrust up into her mouth.

As she heard Kakashi's groans increase in volume and tempo, so did Sakura's mouth on his dick. Her tongue joined in, swirling and licking every inch of him, as she heard him almost come to his peak she lightly scraped her teeth along his shaft, then began sucking with everything she had, while reaching down to cup his balls and give him a light squeeze.

The light squeeze caused him to explode into her mouth, his load of cum, completely filled her as she swallowed before kissing her way back up his body to his face where she kissed his mouth gently while he lay catching his breath.

It soon came back, as he rolled them over so that Sakura was once more on the bottom, staring up at her beautiful sensei, who leaned down to whisper huskily in her ear,

"You want me to show you what I can do? Well then as a warning, this is going to be hard and fast..."

Sakura felt herself growing wetter with every word,

"...and long. So there is no stopping for some time now" A devilish smile lit Kakashi's features as Sakura nearly came at the thought of what lay ahead of her.

_Oh god_, she thought before Kakashi welded his mouth to hers in a violent and passionate kiss, while grinding his dick into her core, causing sparks to shott through her every time he touched her sensitive nub. As Kakashi mauled her, laying hot kisses all over her torso, his hands once again crept down her body, and when he slammed three fingers into her suddenly, her mouth opened in a silent _'Oh'._

Kakashi smirked before removing his fingers, and thrusting his tongue into her mouth savagely before impaling her on his very hard, very long erection. Sakura cried out and Kakashi stayed still within her. As strung out as she was with sensation Sakura was soon begging Kakashi to move,

"Oh god, please Kashi PLEASE..."

"Please what Sakura?"

"Please sensei...Kakashi...just...fuck me baby FUCK ME!!"

The last was screamed at him as her frustration peaked, but Kakashi stayed still a moment longer before pulling almost fully out and slamming back into her at an incredible speed. Sakura screamed and shivered at the sensation, and Kakashi pulled back and slammed into her once more with the same driving force, and he could almost feel her cervix. Just that thought, that he might reach that final barrier, nearly sent him over the edge.

Kakashi kept this relentless pounding of her body going for some time, each time almost getting to her cervix, while Sakura was moaning his name with every thrust into her tight pussy. Reaching down between them, Kakashi soon found her engorged clit and rubbed furiously at it until she was almost at her peak, her moans mixing with his in a steamy, sticky, sweaty, symphony of sound.

Just as she was about to climax, his hand withdrew from her nub and went up to tangle itself in her pink tresses tightly. Sakura groaned in frustration but Kakashi continued to pound her relentlessly, before he suddenly stopped, and sat back, bringing her with him. Kakashi sat back, keeping them joined and moved Sakura over his lap, lifting her slightly.

Wandering what he was doing, Sakura was taken by surprise when Kakashi suddenly slammed her down onto his cock, and they both felt his dick rebound of her cervix, sending them into sensation overload, and Kakashi dumped his load into Sakura while she screamed his name as loud and for as long as her lungs would allow, before they both collapsed to the bed, still joined together, content for the moment to just lie there.

A chuckle escaped Kakashi, and Sakura looked up at him,

"See I told you, you hadn't seen anything yet"

Sakura grinned and replied with a content grin on her face,

"Yep you definitely proved me wrong Kakashi but I'm not upset cause hell that was fucking amazing!"

_I may not be able to walk like ever again without wanting an icepack between my legs but hey it was worth it._

Meanwhile Kakashi was thinking along the same lines

_I've never felt like that before, that was simply amazing! Wow!_

"Glad you enjoyed yourself Sakura"

"Oh believe me I did"

And with that the couple drifted off in a doze, for the moment, aware only of each other, and oblivious to the world which may prove to be a hassle in the future.


	9. Decisions

**A/N Hi guys. I really am sorry for taking so long between chapters but I'm so busy at the moment...I do a rather stupid amount of co- and extra-curriculur activities which take up a lot of time as well as what is needed for school, so I really appreciate everyone sticking with me. Big thanks and cookies to breenarose, Pance, blossomheartxoxo, Kakashisakura13, TwistedBumbleBee, Staring.out.my.flooded.window and arhiemouse for the reviews of the last chapter! I really do appreciate it! So the next chapter in our saga is here...enjoy! and Review please!**

* * *

Some hours later, Kakashi roused himself from the peaceful slumber he was in, and looked down at the pink-haired girl in his arms with a fond smile before gently disentangling himself and walking into the bathroom for a shower.

As the hot water beat onto his back, Kakashi's head was full of questions about how to pursue this relationship – he was her teacher after all and there were laws about this type of thing.

_Simple. Just don't tell anybody and you'll be right. Though how you'll keep your hands off that delectable piece if ass is a bit of a problem…_

Kakashi groaned as his inner voice piped up with its usual stupid comments. Although he agreed with one point – there was no way anyone should know about this, at least until after Sakura had graduated

_Which is an entire term away Kakashi! Think you can keep it in your pants that long?_

Groaning again, Kakashi shut off the water and grabbed a towel before going back into the bedroom to get dressed.

Sakura was still asleep, although she had buried her nose into the pillow that Kakashi had been resting on – it must've smelt like him or something.

Smiling, Kakashi grabbed some clothes and got changed before lying down behind Sakura and gently nuzzled her neck – bringing her into wakefulness. As she woke Sakura let out a huge yawn and stretched as far as she could go, pressing herself into Kakashi who felt his immediate reaction growing rather quickly. Sakura rolled over and smiled at Kakashi

'Good morning'

''Morning…sleep well?'

'Mmhmm…I'm a little sore but nothing to worry about'

Just at that moment, her stomach announced its need for food – rather loudly – causing Kakashi to laugh.

'How 'bout I go and make up some breakfast and you can grab a shower if you want?'

'Sure thing'

Kakashi pressed a kiss to her forehead before he got up, out of the bed and walked down to the kitchen. Sakura watched him go before pulling herself out of bed and going into the bathroom.

Similar thoughts to Kakashi's were playing through her head as she washed herself with soap that smelled exactly like Kakashi,

_Now what? Not like we can tell anyone about this, but I definitely don't want it to stop either. Damnit, we're gonna need to talk 'bout this_

A little while later, Sakura walked into the kitchen where Kakashi was just finishing putting some pancakes on the table where two cups of steaming coffee were already sitting, wearing a pair of his track pants that hung low on her hips and one of his shirts, the sleeves rolled up multiple times so her hands could be seen,

'I thought you didn't cook much' she said with a smile

'Shake in a bottle pancakes don't count'

Sakura laughed before sitting down across from Kakashi, both knowing they needed to talk about their situation and neither wanting to be the one to start it.

In the end it fell to Kakashi.

'Sakura, we need to talk about this. We shouldn't let anyone know about this you realise?'

'Yeah I know. But I don't want to end this either'

'Neither do I Sakura, but how is this going to work? I mean, I don't know about you but anytime I'm near you now I'm going to want to touch or hold you or something, and that would definitely give the game away.'

'I know, believe me I'm the same, but surely we can make it work? We just have to be careful, besides it's not like it has to be completely cold between as at school – people are used to us teasing and flirting now, so as long as it doesn't go past that at school we should be OK right?'

'True. But what about your friends? Hinata, Tenten, Temari and especially Ino? Can you keep this from them? Or do you trust them to keep the secret?'

'Oh, they wouldn't say anything if I asked them not to, but it would be hard to keep it from them. What about you? Would you mind if they knew?'

'I trust your judgement so if you trust that they won't say anything, then I'll trust that, just be sure though'

'I won't say anything, but I'm pretty sure Ino has an inkling of what's going on, so if they figure it out and ask me, I'm not going to lie...Oh god!'

'What?'

'If Naruto or Sasuke finds out they'll want to murder you!'

'Uh...why? You said everyone else would be OK with it...' Kakashi looked puzzled,

'Naruto's like the big overprotective brother I never had and Sasuke is the same but a bit more possessive...oh dear, guess I'll have to hone my martial arts a bit more so I can beat them into submission'

This last was said so deadpanned that Kakashi laughed, and his infectious laughter soon had Sakura chuckling as well. This time it was Sakura, who spoke first,

'What about the other teachers? How would they react?'

'Jiraiya's an old friend and Tsunade is a long-standing...acquaintance I guess you could say...but I'm not sure...I can trust that whatever they would do, they would do discretely though, hopefully it never comes to that.'

'Mmm'

They lapsed into a comfortable silence after that, finishing their breakfast and then moving together to clean up and put away dishes. After they had completed those tasks, Sakura used the phone to check in with her mother and tell her that she would be coming home as soon as possible, while Kakashi went to look out the window to see if it was possible to actually get to Sakura's house.

Sakura hung up the phone and walked over to where Kakashi was standing next to the window, winding her arms around him from behind and resting her head between his shoulder blades. Kakashi turned in her arms and leaned down to place a soft kiss on her lips – a kiss that soon turned passionate while still being gentle.

Kakashi manoeuvred them over to his couch carefully laid Sakura down on it while he lay on top. Kakashi quickly unbuttoned his shirt which she was wearing but left it on her, admiring how sexy she looked wrapped in his clothes. The pants were soon discarded on the floor and his clothes quickly followed.

Their kisses became more heated and warmth pooled in Sakura's belly as Kakashi ground against her before quickly and smoothly sliding into her to the hilt in one swift movement. A silent 'oh' was framed on Sakura's lips before Kakashi's lowered his and covered them in a heated kiss as he started to thrust into her hot centre.

'Oh god, you're so tight Sakura! Uhh...'

'Uhh sensei!'

Hearing her call him sensei turned him on even more that he thought possible and he picked up his pace, starting to slam into her, adjusting his angle to hit that sweet spot inside of her. As soon as he hit that spot, Sakura arched her back so high he thought she would snap, pressing herself fully into him before wrapping her legs around his hips and pulling him further into her.

Kakashi continued to thrust hard into her, earning moans on every thrust. He felt her start to clench around him and sped up so that they would go over together. He exploded into her just as she arched off the couch, stars appearing before their eyes as they climaxed together.

They sank further into the couch, Kakashi on top of Sakura as she traced patterns on his back as they tried to regain their breath.

Too soon for Kakashi's liking, Sakura stirred and made to get up. However he pulled her back down and kissed her breathless before letting her go and get dressed, so she could go home. He got off the couch and picked up his clothes from where they were scattered around the room and got dressed before heading up to his bedroom where Sakura was getting dressed.

Sakura was finished getting dressed and had gathered the rest of her things,

'Well...' they looked at each other

'Come here' Kakashi gestured for Sakura to come to him, which she did, being pulled into the safety of his arms,

'No matter what happens from now on, I do not and will not regret this OK?'

'Me neither Kakashi'

'OK then, we should get you home then'

Letting go of her, Kakashi held out his arm in a gentlemanly manner, making her laugh before she took it and they strolled out the down and down the street.

As they neared her house, Sakura stopped, and Kakashi looked at her,

'We will make this work won't we?' It was more of a statement than a question

'Absolutely, I'm not letting you off that easily'

The worried look left Sakura's face and they continued down to Sakura's house where Kakashi walked her to the door. Sakura's mother opened the door with a big smile on her face when she saw Sakura.

'Thank you so much Hatake-san, for looking after Sakura last night'

'It was no problem. I should be thanking you, you're very lucky to have a daughter like her Haruno-sama – her cooking is great! Gets it from you I gather from the baking you sent over - which was absolutely delicious by the way!'

'Oh well thank you very much.' her smile grew, 'and thank you again for looking after her and walking her home. I hope I'll see you around'

'Oh I'm sure you will. Goodbye then Haruno-sama, Sakura.'

'Bye'

As Kakashi walked back up the street, Akita Haruno closed the door and turned to Sakura,

'Well dear, you are very lucky to have someone as nice as him as your teacher that's for sure. Very lucky indeed.'

_Oh yes, very lucky_. Sakura thought, _but not for the reasons you think mother _

And she walked back up to her room, a small, satisfied smile on her face.

* * *

**A/N So there it is...the next installment. Please review...cookies if you do!**


	10. A New Style of Education

**A/N Ok so feel free to shoot me - I'de forgotten that I'de actually written this chapter around the same time as the last one and so obviously haven't uploaded it yet - I'm sorry *dodges thrown fruit*. Well I'm almost done with school for the year so hopefully I will have some more time to dedicate to this. ****Also I'm not really sure what I want to do with this story - I know how I want to end it but between then and now...I'm not sure...so if you have ideas please tell me and I'll see what happens :)**

**Big thanks (and mega double choc cookies) to: archiemouse, Pance, TwistedBumbleBee, breenarose, Platti, asuname amd BlueAura11 for reviewing the last chappie! I wub you guys!**

* * *

The next day dawned bright and cheery – a complete contradiction to the wild weather weekend they had just experienced – and Sakura once again thanked whatever deity there was that the rain had occurred over the long weekend and not during school – she hated it when it rained while she was at school, she just wanted to be home, curled up with a hot chocolate and a movie or two.

As Sakura walked to her study hall room, her inner voice pondered,

…_Well this could be interesting. I know I said I could keep cool and calm but seriously, that man is HOT! How am I gonna keep my hands let alone my eyes off him?_

Sakura let out a groan,

"Well geez Sakura, sorry if you don't want to see me"

Sakura jumped as she turned to the blonde-haired boy who had been one of her best friends for years,

"Naruto! Don't scare me like that! And I wasn't groaning at you, I was just…thinking, that's all"

"Must've been thinking pretty hard if you didn't notice my beautiful face coming up to you" A cocky grin was plastered on the blonde's face.

"No. Just too busy trying to block something as ugly as that out."

Naruto stopped dead, his mouth open in an indignant 'oh' while Sakura laughed and walked into the classroom, Naruto following shortly after.

Sakura sat down next to Temari and in front of Tenten who immediately asked how her weekend had been,

"Yea it was pretty good…crazy with the rain though!"

"Yea…I couldn't practice my archery or anything – the grounds were washed out!" The twin-bun wearing brunette exclaimed.

Sakura and Temari smiled, both knowing that Tenten didn't need the practice she was bemoaning missing – her aim was perfect – but also knew that it was somewhat therapeutic and a habit for her now.

"What about you Temari? Anything interesting?"

"Nah, just an insane amount of homework for physics. Why does Kurenai have to be so mean?!"

Sakura laughed, knowing that Temari probably finished up the homework in record time and then spent the rest of the weekend being bored, with only Gaara and Kankuro to keep her company.

"Right then hope everybody's here, I've got a stack of stuff to give you guys, mostly concerning your end of year celebrations and all that's jazz so please be patient and we'll try and get this done as quickly as possible."

Sakura swiveled around in her seat to look up to the front of the classroom, and looked at Kakashi just as he looked out over the class and for one brief moment made eye-contact with her. That brief moment made her head spin and her insides feel like they'd turned to goo,

"…_This is gonna be a long day"_ her inner self mused, and Sakura couldn't help but agree.

~*~*~*~*~*~

As the day wore on Sakura tried to push her lust for her teacher to the back of her mind, with mild success. P.E helped somewhat, as with Gai-sensei back, they were put through a punishing fitness workout that left no room for any other thoughts, and left her so exhausted that it was hard to think about anything for some time – which was good, seeing as how she had already had to endure her English lesson tormented by images of the teacher who was currently lecturing about the subversive messages of 18th century literature – above her while he pounded his huge cock into her.

Now as she was walking to lunch, she was feeling quite proud of herself – only two more periods left in the day and then she was off home and she hadn't blown their cover or given in to temptation.

Just as she walked by an open classroom, an arm shot out and grabbed her, pulling her into the room and closing the door behind her.

…_Spoke to soon…_

Looking up at her silver-haired captor, Sakura could already feel the warmth pooling in her lower belly from the smouldering look in his eyes, right before he claimed her lips in a hot kiss.

When the need for air became too great, they broke apart but Kakashi didn't stop his ministrations, licking, sucking, biting and kissing his way along her jaw and her neck and collarbone.

"Mmm sensei have I done something wrong?" Sakura asked in the most innocent school girl voice she could, causing Kakashi to smirk against her skin,

"Yes actually Miss Haruno, I'm not entirely satisfied with your performances in class as of late, and think you may have to do some extra-credit in order to get your grades up."

"And what sort of extra-credit work would that be sensei?"

Kakashi moved his mouth along the column of her neck up towards her ear where he breathed hotly against, her raising goose bumps, before saying in his drop-dead sexy husky voice,

"Well Miss Haruno, I do believe that you should…hrmm…what shall it be? Ah yes I know…"

"What sensei?" Those huge green eyes looked at him with a deadpan innocence,

"You should let me fuck you Miss Haruno."

His voice and hot breath on her neck made Sakura moan loudly before her mouth welded to Kakashi's in a blazing kiss that left them panting. Neither wanting to bother with foreplay, Sakura hurriedly undid Kakashi's belt and fly, letting his erection spring free, while Kakashi reached up under the skirt she was wearing and quickly slid panties down and off her legs, delving his fingers between her hot folds in the process, making her moan once more.

Kakashi lifted Sakura up and pushed her against the wall, her legs coming up to wrap around his waist as he slammed into her in one smooth, hard motion. For one second they stayed still, reveling in the feeling of being so tightly wrapped together, before Kakashi pulled back and started to pound her like never before, gravity pulling her down enough so that he penetrated her deeper and harder than ever, drawing deep moans from both of them that were smothered in a steamy kiss so as not to give the game away.

Sakura's hands reached around to Kakashi's back and slipped up underneath his shirt and as Kakashi continued to slam into her she raked her nails across his back, making him slam harder into her, forcing a small scream from her that was muffled by their intense kiss.

Sakura could feel the heat coiling tighter and tighter getting close to exploding and from the look on Kakashi's face, he was getting close too. His pace picked up and he shifted so he was penetrating her at a slightly sharper angle, grazing her swollen clit with every thrust, coiling the spring inside her faster and tighter than she had ever experienced, before he withdrew himself from deep within her slowly, inch by inch, until Sakura was practically whimpering when he pulled fully out.

"Turn around" he growled in her ear

Sakura turned to face the wall, sighing as she felt Kakashi's arms go around her before he lifted her up and slammed back into her, causing both of them to moan at the sensations. Kakashi set a furious pace and it wasn't long before their world exploded in a bright flash of white.

Kakashi stayed inside Sakura for a while after as they sought to bring the heart rates back to normal, nuzzling her neck and leaving a trail of kisses along her shoulders, until he eventually pulled out of her and turned her around to place a light kiss on her lips. He chuckled at the glazed look in her eyes

"What are you laughing about?"

"Just how much I affect you"

"Hmmf"

They straightened up their clothing and shared one last kiss before stepping back out into the hall and walking towards the cafeteria. As they walked in the kept carefully neutral faces and didn't acknowledge each other as they went their separate ways – Kakashi to the teachers' lounge and Sakura to get food and then sit with her friends – and to the usual observer nothing was untoward or suspicious. Ino, however, had noticed her friend and her teacher come out of the room further up the corridor and had noticed some small glances during the day between the two.

Always wanting to be there for her friend, she wasn't sure whether to ask Sakura about what was going on. If there was nothing then Sakura would think that Ino saw her as some slut, but if there was something happening that was putting Sakura in a dangerous or unwanted position then Ino would be able to get help if she could.

Deciding that ultimately Sakura's well-being was top priority, Ino decided to have a chat with her best friend after school that day about her current dealings with a certain silver-haired sensei.

* * *

**A/N please review :D big cookies if you do!**


	11. Two Little Chats

**A/N *dodges thrown fruit* Ok I'm so sorry this took a while! I know I replied to reviews saying this would be up after a week or 2 - it's now double that, but honestly exams and work were a little more hectic than I anticipated so...Here is the next chapter - and honest to goodness I am on a roll right now so I hope to have the next chapter up very soon -I've been struggling with this chapter due to loss of inspiration so....Big hugs and cookie dough to Kakashisakura13, x00x0Raina-himex0x0x0x, MeganPatricia, TwistedBumbleBee, breenarose, Pance, Cheekydemon, -KaKa-silverblossom-SaKu-, asuname and archiemouse who all reviewed the last chapter - you guys have seriously helped me in trying to get this chappie up asap so thankyou :) Now on with the show!**

* * *

Sakura placed her books away in her locker, grabbed her bag, locked her locker, turned to go and promptly ran into a purple clad, blonde haired wall.

"Oomph. Geez Ino give a girl a little warning before you stop her leaving the school like that."

The smile on Sakura's face slipped as she saw Ino's slight frown.

"Ino? Are you ok?"

The blonde snapped out of her thoughts and focused on Sakura's face before grabbing her arm and dragging her out of the school and to the parking lot.

"Ino! What's going on?!"

As they reached the parking lot Ino dropped Sakura's arm and turned to face her, looking extremely concerned and a little exasperated.

"What's going on? Why don't you tell me Sakura? Hrmm? What** is** going on?"

At the tone of Ino's voice, Inner Sakura went into screaming hysterics

'_Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!! She knows! Now what?! What can we do?...Lie….that's all we can do…LIE!!'_

But at the look on her best friend's face, Sakura knew she needed to tell the truth,

"Kakashi."

"Yes. Kakashi." Ino didn't comment on the lack of 'sensei' on Kakashi's name.

Sakura slumped down on herself and moved over to a low wooden fence surrounding the parking lot to sit down. Ino followed and sat next to her friend, turning her so she could look into her face properly.

"Sakura," the pink haired girl looked up at the almost pleading note in Ino's voice, "please, what's going on between you and Kakashi-sensei? Did he…hurt you?"

Sakura looked up, shocked at the suggestion,

"Oh god. No! Absolutely not Ino! Never."

"Ok, ok. Sorry, but I needed to check, just in case I needed to have him taken care of."

The elicited a small laugh from Sakura while Ino smiled,

"So?" The blonde prompted,

"Well…geez I dunno Ino! It just happened! We started flirting in class – nothing too serious really – then I went to his house for some tutoring in English and had to stay the night – it was during that huge storm – and well…we slept together…" The pink-haired girl trailed off, remembering the many things she and Kakashi had done during that night.

Ino sighed,

"Ok."

Sakura looked up in surprise

"Ok? That's it? Just ok?"

"Well…you're not hurt?" Sakura shook her head in the negative, "and it's not like you've been depressed or angsty so I'm guessing you don't regret it, so you must've enjoyed it and all that jazz, so what can I do? Tell you not to do something that makes you happy and isn't likely to kill you? You're my best friend, as long as you're happy and not hurt and this is what you want, then ok."

Sakura swooped Ino into a huge bear hug until she started to protest at the lack of oxygen,

"Sakura!...can't…breath…air!"

"Oh oops, sorry!"

But the huge grin on Sakura's face couldn't be wiped off.

After discussing the situation some more – which mainly involved letting Ino know all details - the two girls said their goodbyes and headed their separate ways home.

Later that night, as Sakura lay in bed slipping off into the land of dreams a thought slipped through her mind,

'_What if Ino tells the others?'_

_***~*~*~*~*~***_

It was with a fair amount of trepidation that Sakura approached her study hall classroom the next morning, expecting looks of disgust and disdain from her friends if they now knew about her 'activities' with Kakashi-sensei

_'So what if they don't approve? It's your choice girl! Why should their opinions change what you feel about or do with the man you love?'_

Sakura nodded slightly in agreement with her inner self before slamming to spluttering mental halt,

'_Wait...love?!?!'_

Did she love Kakashi? Or was it just some passing infatuation and lusty need for her good looking sensei? She questioned herself before sitting down next to Ino and deciding that those questions could be answered later. Looking around she noticed that none of her friends were shooting covert glances of disgust her way – actually they were behaving much as they normally did. Turning to look at Ino, she raised one eyebrow in question.

"What's up forehead?" Ino asked, using the nickname she had started using when they were little and Sakura had yet to grow into her facial features.

"You haven't told them." Sakura stated simply, while Ino's face dropped in shock and hurt shone in her eyes

"You seriously think I'd tell them Sakura" hurt laced Ino's voice

"Well….to be honest…oh Ino, I'm sorry! It was just a random thought and I got so scared thinking about what would happen if they found out, and I've been working myself up about this all morning! I'm sorry. Please forgive me?"

Ino frowned slightly before she nodding and was enveloped in a monster hug from her green-eyed friend. She pulled back to look her friend in the eyes before saying,

"I know its scary Sakura, but I think you need to tell them at some point. Something like this is going to come out sooner or later. I mean you could wait 'til after graduation, but the rest of the group might feel kind of betrayed if you haven't told them already….I dunno…just thinking…."

While Sakura mulled this over, she completely missed the entrance of the silver haired sensei that played a major part in the situation plaguing her thoughts.

For his part, Kakashi was wondering what had Sakura so deep in thought, when he caught the stare of her best friend. It wasn't cold, unbelieving or hostile or even angry, but Kakashi felt like he was being assessed before Ino turned back to Sakura, having apparently been satisfied by what she saw in Kakashi's eyes.

'_Reckon she knows? Probably. Think she'll tell anyone? Most likely not without Sakura's approval – she's a good and loyal friend. Still…maybe I should talk to her.'_

And so, when the bell rang, Kakashi asked for Ino to stay behind for a few minutes. Guessing that she knew what he was going to talk to her about, she steeled herself as she walked up to the front desk.

"Yes Kakashi-sensei?"

"Ah Ino. Well…what I wanted to….uh…talk to you about was…well…with me and…" he stuttered into silence, not sure how to talk about this subject, so Ino ploughed in

"You wanted to talk to me about me knowing about you and Sakura being together, and whether or not I would keep this knowledge to myself out of respect to my friend and to you. Yes?"

Kakashi was stunned,

"Well…yeah that's pretty much it." He shook his head a little, "I was hoping, that you could maybe keep quiet about it? I mean, it's completely your decision, but I really don't want things to be messed up with Sakura…I mean I…"

Ino looked closely at Kakashi before saying with simplicity,

"Do you love her Kakashi?" deciding that they were past the need and situation for the added 'sensei'

Kakashi looked up into her azure eyes before looking down again,

"I'm not sure Ino. To be honest I don't think I've ever felt like this. But I think it is highly likely that I am developing quite deep feeling for her." He slumped a little at voicing this thought to his student.

Ino simply looked over her sensei, assessing his words and body language. Coming to a decision, she plopped down on the edge of the desk.

"Well then…ok." Kakashi looked up

"OK what?" Ino shrugged

"Why doesn't anyone just take a simple OK anymore?...I'm not going to tell anyone…it's up to you and Sakura who finds out…but I would recommend that you try and keep this close to the chest for the time being. Not that you're not already, but with end of year parties and graduation, all the stress could make something slip out, so just be aware. As to the depth of your feelings, don't rush a decision, Sakura certainly won't – she likes to be sure of what she feels – and if you just let things flow and follow their own path, you'll work out what you really feel for her soon enough."

Kakashi stared in amazement at the blonde girl in front of him.

_'These kids…no not kids…not really…young adults…in the truest sense of the phrase…they never cease to amaze me. Here I thought this girl – while morally upright – was pretty superficial but she's got a good head on her shoulders!...'_

"I'll definitely take that advice. It's very sound" Ino grinned at Kakashi,

"Good! It usually is you know. Anyway if that's all, I should be off to my next class."

"OK sure."

"I'm glad we had this chat Kakashi"

"Yeah…me too actually"

Ino grinned again, causing Kakashi to smile back, and got up to walk out of the classroom

"Well see ya later"

"Yea see ya…oh and Ino?" She stopped and turned around,

"Thank you."

Ino smiled

"No problem Kakashi. Anytime."

* * *

**Well there you go...hope you enjoyed...I think I'll make it...choc-dipped strawberries for reviewers! :P**


	12. Telling Her Rock

**Hi guys, I am truly sorry for the ginormous delay in updating but there's been a lot of crap happening lately so...anyway this chapter is the longest so far so I hope it starts to make up for the huge delay in between chapters**

**This chapter is dedicated to Maiden Marmalade who read all the currently available chapters in one hit and reviewed every single one! She's only person to do so lots of love for Marmalade! xx Big thanks also to viksyyyy, Kakashisakura13, asuname, Lake25, breenarose, Pance and TwistedBumbleBee. Grande banana splits with triple choc icecream for you all!!**

**So without further ado, the next chapter! Enjoy :)**

* * *

Sakura had spent the night thinking over what Ino had said about telling her other friends about herself and Kakashi. So far she had come to absolutely no decision and her clock read 3:27am, so deciding that sleep may help her out Sakura rolled over and slowly drifted into a dream that relived a moment from early on in high school...

_..."Sakura!"_

_Sakura heard her blonde haired friend's call but kept running out of the building and to the small playground on the corner, tears blinding her as she made her way to the swing and sat down._

_Hearing footsteps thundering up to her, she turned - wiping her eyes - to look up at a very concerned Naruto,_

"_Sakura? What's the matter? Is it Sasuke?"_

_At the sound of that name, Sakura teared up again and had to turn to wipe her eyes once more. Naruto, seeing her reaction immediately leapt down to gather her up in his arms, letting her sob into his chest while he thought of as many different (and extremely painful) ways to kill the dark haired teme who had upset his best friend._

"_Sakura? What did he do?"_

_Sakura gave a small hiccup before looking up into amazingly blue eyes_

"_He...he asked me to come and talk him today after school in one of the classrooms...he...made it sound like ...oh I don't know...I guess I just thought that....maybe... he might give dating me a try....stupid really....well...I went...and he...oh god....why aren't I good enough Naruto?....I'm never going to be good enough!...ever!...for anyone..."_

_Sakura trailed off as she continued to bawl into Naruto's chest. Naruto, for his part decided to let her ride it out before offering any nuggets of wisdom._

_When the tears subsided Sakura continued with her story, sniffling every now and again,_

"_Well I went into the classroom there and he was already there and he was..." Sakura teared up again, "he was wrapped around that stupid blonde from biology....I mean he was groping her right there in front of me! And when he finally noticed I was there do you know what he said?"_

_Naruto shook his head,_

"_He said 'Oh Sakura sorry I forgot I asked you to come here this afternoon, well basically I don't like you the way you like me so I suggest you move on'" Sakura sniffed, "and then he asked me to leave to he could get back to that stupid blonde!"_

_Naruto was shocked, he knew his sometimes-friend- Sasuke was a bastard a lot of the time but he hadn't pinned him for being so heartless. He looked down at the pink haired girl in his arms and pulled her tighter into his hug as he leaned down to her ear,_

"_Hey Sakura he's not worth your tears. He's a shit for treating you like that ok? So don't pay any attention to what he says or does to you alright?"_

_Sakura's sniffles dies away and they sat there in their close embrace until the light started to fade and they roused themselves. As they turned to leave the park, Naruto pulled Sakura into another tight hug as he whispered in her ear,_

"_No matter what else happens or how guys treat you – and you better make sure they treat you right or they'll answer to me -," to which Sakura giggled, "I'm always gonna be here for you ok? No matter what you do you can count on me to be there for you, ok?"_

_Sakura smiled up at Naruto before hugging him even more tightly_

Naruto's face swam out of focus as Sakura's dreams drifted along images of Shakespeare's lines, blond hair with big grins and deeply penetrating onyx eyes.

-O-O-O-O-O-

As Sakura walked along the hallway to her study hall classroom, she thought back to the dream she had had last night, reliving the promised that Naruto had made to her when they were in junior high school. He had sincerely meant it and although they had been close before that incident, after it they became each other's rock – the person they could rely on the most.

Many people had speculated and gossiped that they must be dating – there was no way they could be as close as they were and not be in a relationship – but they dated their various girlfriends or boyfriends along the way and their bond remained as strong as ever.

It was to Naruto that Sakura went after learning about her dads' death in a freak train crash – in his arms that she cried herself out and eventually slept that night away, her mother being looked after by her aunt – and it was to Sakura that Naruto went to talk after each time he ended up in a fight with Sasuke on their long road to friendship, or after one riotous night of heavy underage drinking he came to Sakura's room and confessed that he had lost his virginity to some nameless girl in a bathroom – an act he saw as the end of any dignity he may have possessed.

They knew everything about each other and were as close as it's possible to be without being in a physical relationship. Their situation had been the reason behind a few breakups on both their parts – their partners proclaiming that they couldn't compete or deal with the bond that the two shared. Eventually Naruto found Hinata – a match that was quite frankly perfect for the both of them – and Sakura continued to search although her bond with Naruto was as strong as ever.

She had developed a new interest in Sasuke last year when he and Naruto finally settled most of their differences and the three of them became quite good friends, but her crush was never very serious, more a fleeting fancy in the back of her mind – and like she had mentioned to Kakashi, he was like a possessive protective older brother now.

As she sat down in her study hall seat, Sakura realised that she was being incredibly unfair to keep her relationship with Kakashi a secret from Naruto – the man who had been there for her no matter what, just like he promised – and it was with this realisation that she asked Naruto to meet her in their secret spot on the roof of the library during their double free period that day.

-O-O-O-O-O-

The roof of the library building may not have been the most glamorous place but for Naruto and Sakura it was their hideaway – a secret place where they could go to be alone, chat just to each other or simply sit and be in the others' presence. Access was granted via a small ladder above a dumpster at the back of the building – apparently it looked too dubious for anyone else to try, and the two of them were careful to not let anyone see where they were going – it was their spot and no-one else was allowed, not even their closest friends, who although they knew that a secret place existed, did not know the location and were settled to this fact.

Sakura was already sitting against one of the low walls when Naruto climbed up onto roof, and he quickly went to sit next to her, pulling some chocolate from his bag as he sat down – giving her half. He watched as she eagerly bit into the sweet goodness of the chocolate before she turned him with eyes that sparkled with the simple joy of enjoying such a treat. He smiled at her before leaning back against the wall and asking,

"So what's up Sakura? Not that's its not awesome just to spend some time together but I gather you wanted to talk to me about something?"

The sparkle dimmed a little in Sakura's eyes and she looked down at her hands, wondering how to approach this topic with her best friend. Naruto noticed the frown and assumed something was wrong.

"My god Sakura what's wrong? What's happened? Are you alright?"

Sakura gave a wry smile at his concern before looking up into his face,

"Nothing's wrong Naruto...well I don't think so...and neither does Ino...in fact I think it's great, but I'm not sure you will and I don't want you to hate me..."

"Sakura," Naruto interrupted her worried tirade, "Nothing you say could make me hate you. You can count on me for anything, remember? I meant it when I said that, so what's up?"

Sakura took a deep breath

"Well you know Kakashi-sensei? You like him right?"

Naruto nodded in the affirmative,

"And you know he's young yeah? I mean younger than most other teachers, and he's a good guy and all and..."

"Sakura," she stopped to look up at Naruto as he reached forward to clasp her hands in his, "do you...like Kakashi-sensei? Like as in...well, you know what I mean.."

"Yeah Naruto I do...I really do, more than like even...although I'm not sure..."

Naruto leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. After a minute or two Sakura became worried,

"Naruto?" her concerned eyes searched his face for signs of...anger? hurt? disappointment? something, "Naruto that's not quite all..."

He opened his eyes and looked at her with curiosity and not with any of the things she feared, so she ploughed on,

"Well Kakashi and I," Naruto's eyes widen a little at the lack of honorific attached to Kakashi's name, "We're sorta...kinda...together...ish..."

Naruto's eyes widened further as he searched for any signs that this was a joke in Sakura's green depths. Finding none he digested this new information,

_'What the hell?! Kakashi-sensei and Sakura?......well geez....didn't see that coming...'_

But even as he thought it he knew he had noticed some smaller things between his study hall teacher and his best friend – covert glances or a slight, soft affection – almost unnoticeable –between the two.

_'Gosh...wait and she said Ino knows? And Ino's cool with it?...Well Sakura must really want this relationship and be happy with it then 'cause Ino would kick any person's butt who hurt or tried to force Sakura into anything – even if they were a professor...'_

Naruto let out a small laugh at this last thought causing Sakura's eyes to leap up to his with hope shining through them,

"What?" she asked tentatively

"I was just thinking about how Ino would seriously damage any person who tried to harm you," Sakura laughed a little at this before Naruto continued, "and seeing as how Kakashi is still living, I'd guess it's safe to say that you really want this, am I right?"

Sakura quickly nodded a confirmation,

"I don't know how it happened Naruto, it was pretty quick, it was like instant connection or something...very clichéd I know, but that's what it was really like."

Naruto paused before smiling a little,

"Ok then"

Sakura's mouth dropped a little at his easy acceptance – and acceptance almost identical to Ino's

"Ok? Isn't anyone shock or revolted by this? All I get from you people is 'Ok then's! Am I in some parallel universe where teacher student relationships are fine and dandy? 'Cause quite frankly I'm waiting for someone to start yelling and screaming at me!"

Naruto smiled at Sakura before pulling her into a hug,

"Hey we love you alright? We want to see you happy and it seems like this is what is making you happy so...we go with it. Is it odd? Yeah. Are we worried for you? I sure as hell am, and I'm sure Ino is as well. But we both know that if we try and force you into doing something you don't want to - like ending whatever relationship it is that you have with Kakashi-sensei – you will baulk and we may lose you as a friend, because you're strong Sakura, and you know how to look after yourself and make your own decisions, with being mummied or pressured by us."

Sakura smiled up at him, tears forming in her eyes,

"And it's that same reasoning that has me thinking that this is ok...I know he couldn't force you into anything because you would have no problems dropping anyone who tried anything on you that you didn't want. And honestly, I like Kakashi, he's a decent guy and seems like he'd do the right thing by you, so he's got that going for him, and he makes you happy yes?" Sakura nodded, "well then all we can do is support and be there for you, like we – like I – have always been there, and always will be, no matter what."

Sakura tightened her hold on Naruto and pulled him closer into her hug, her heart swelling with love for this man who had always looked out for her, and now was promising to look after her still, even though the relationship she was involved in was dubious and would be frowned upon by many, and her thoughts held a touch of awe for the man holding her,

_'God I am lucky to have this man in my life, because that's absolutely what he is – a kind, caring, compassionate, amazing man who I am so lucky to know'_

"You realise you'll need to tell them at some point?"

Sakura sighed at the knowledge that she would need to tell the rest of their group and replied,

"Yeah, but I wanted you to know first – well except for Ino but she figured it out herself mostly – the others can wait a little while a least"

After some time the two disentangled themselves from their hug and settled back into their initial positions, sitting against the wall next to each other, content to just be in each other's company in silence, until Naruto laughed out loud,

"What's so funny?" Sakura looked puzzled,

"You just need to make sure that Kakashi knows, if he messes with or hurts you, he'll have me to answer to...and not just me – Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara...the whole lot of us, and we pack a mean punch!"

Sakura laughed and Naruto joined in, their combined laughter ringing over the roofs of the schools buildings.

* * *

**Well there you go! :) Please review, even if it's just a 'good job' I appreciate it :)**


	13. Making Plans

**A/N *sneaks into view with nervous laugh* Hi guys, so sorry for the hideously long wait for this chapter - life gets complicated sometimes and that's all there is to it. Thank to everyone who is sticking with this story - I seriously enjoy writing it and I'm glad people enjoy reading it.**

**Once again this chapter is dedicated to Maiden Marmalade for sending me a message reminding me that people want to know what happens - sometimes I forget that just because I know what happens, you guys don't so thank Maiden Marmalade!**

**Big shout out to DarkMangaIza, Riza Tukudo, Pance, Maiden Marmalade, Kaline Reine, O-OrhcpO-O and xXEdwardxSakuraXx who all reviewed the last chapter! I trul appreciate it guys so thankyou!**

**This chapter is non-fluff and starts a bit of a plotline - a bit mind you - I don't plan to make this story a huge plot, but neither is it meant to be purely fluff. So enjoy!**

* * *

Two weeks later and Sakura was still trying to figure how to tell the rest of her group about the situation between her and Kakashi. She was nervous, not only about telling them, but about what they would do to Kakashi if their relationship didn't turn out the way she hoped. She knew that what she had with Kakashi was special and there was no way she'd willingly muck it up, but who knew what would happen in the future? They could tire of each other or simply drift apart when she finished and left school – something she sincerely hoped would never happen.

"Sakuraaaaaaa! Come on! I'm hungry!"

Naruto's whine broke into Sakura's musings and brought her back to the present where she was supposed to be heading to lunch with Naruto.

"OK Naruto, chill, I'm coming!" she said with a smile, closing her locker and walking down the hall towards her best friend.

As she slipped her arm through his and continued walking, her mind returned to the problem at hand – how to tell her group. It's not like she could just waltz up their lunch table and yell out 'Hey guess what? I'm dating Kakashi-sensei!'

'_Although the looks on their faces would be quite priceless I'm sure' her Inner voice piped up_

'_Yes _but_ only for a few seconds, and then the boys would go all quiet and then probably go to track down Kakashi to try and kill him – not exactly what I want. The thing is I know the girls will probably be alright about it – maybe a little shocked at first but they'd support me instantly I'm sure..'_

'_So tell them first and then tell the boys – the boys won't do anything rash if it means the girls get mad at them...' Sakura's Inner added cheekily_

As that thought sunk in Sakura sat down at the table and had a look around her friends and realised that her Inner self was probably right – the boys here wouldn't want their girlfriends mad at them not matter how strongly they felt about the situation, and underneath it all they all knew Sakura could handle herself. As for the boys who didn't have girlfriends in this group - they'd probably go with what everyone else decided.

_'Well hopefully anyway...'_

"Hello? Earth to Sakura!"

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts to look across the table at Ino who was looking back with an exasperated look.

"What's up Ino?"

"You mean other than the fact you've been staring into space and ignoring me for the past five minutes?"

"Oh sorry pig, I was just thinking....about things...."

Luckily for Sakura, Ino instantly knew what it was Sakura was thinking about as she had been having many conversations with her friend about her problem of telling the rest of their group. She was more for the come-tight-out-and-say-it approach but she knew this wasn't Sakura's style, and may not be the best approach for this situation.

"Hrmmm well stop thinking and start planning!"

"Planning? For what"

"Road trip. This weekend. Martial arts competition on Saturday morning and then the rest of the weekend for shopping, camping, chilling...You honestly haven't heard a word I've said have you?"

"Sorry Ino, but that sounds like fun! When do we leave and where are we going?"

"There's a town a few hours from here where they're holding the regional martial arts competition and I entered everyone so you can go and kick butt and have some fun. Winner of each class gets a cash prize and the chance to represent at higher levels. I figured we could either leave on Friday night or early Saturday morning"

"Cool. I'm pretty sure my mum will say yes – actually I thinks she was going to health spa this weekend anyway..."

"Good. We'll have a blast.."

"Yeah definitely!"

_'And this may be a chance to tell everyone in a chilled out group only situation...'_

"And you'll all get to see me beat everyone in the competition and start on my path to becoming a world renowned martial artist!" Naruto piped in loudly

Everyone at the table smiled and shook their heads, well aware of Naruto's dream to become world famous one way or another.

-o-o-o-o-o-

As Sakura was planning her road trip for the weekend, Kakashi was trying to figure out how to get Sakura alone for a decent amount of time. Sure they'd had a few brief rendezvous in various places,

'_And quite a few in the classroom that were amazing!...'_

But he wanted to have a properly romantic date where they wouldn't have to be worried about people walking in on them or being caught out all the time.

"Kakashi my old friend! What has you so deep in thought?"

Kakashi looked up to see Jiraiya looking at him expectantly. An old family friend, Jiraiya really brought a feeling of home to this school and town where he didn't have any family or very many connections outside of school.

"Oh not much, just planning what to do this weekend"

"And what have you decided to do? Lay around the house like the lazy slob you are?" Jiraiya suggested with a grin while Kakashi simply shook his head,

"Oh I don't know, might go home and visit friends and stuff. I really need to drop of Cara's birthday present before I forget – it's alright late..."

Jiraiya laughed before sitting down and looking at Kakashi

"Well I was wondering if you might like to do me a favour then?"

Kakashi looked at him suspiciously – his favours where not usually 'normal' types of favours

"What kind of favour? I'm not picking up another box of porn for you. The lady who gave them to me looked absolutely scandalised that I would need that much!"

"No not that kind of favour my friend. You know how Tsundade and I have been....well kind of...seeing each other for a while now?"

"Hn"

"Well I've decided that, well we're both getting on a little, and I really don't ever want her to leave you know? I love the old bat with all my heart...anyway I've ordered a ring..."

"Really?" Kakashi interrupted, stunned, "You're gonna propose? I didn't think you had it in you..."

"Yes well, anyway it's from a little shop in your home town, so I was wondering if maybe while you were there you could pick it up for me? I'd be incredibly grateful.."

"Sure thing Jiraiya, I'd be happy to."

A huge grin lit up Jiraiya's face

"Excellent, well here's the name of the store," he said as he handed over a business card, "Just tell them you're picking it up for me and it should be all good."

"No problem" Kakashi smiled at the enthusiasm in the older man's eyes – he truly wanted to do this and for that he was happy for him.

Just then the bell rang.

"Well I'd best be off, thanks a lot Kakashi, I'm truly grateful!" Jiraiya said as he walked out the door of the staffroom.

As he watched him go Kakashi started thinking about how the older man was really taking a chance with Tsunade – god knows she was probably not an easy woman to date – and was determined to achieve happiness, and how maybe he himself should look to a similar end

'Not that I should necessarily marry Sakura, it's really too early to really consider that, but maybe I can show her how strongly I feel about her..."

As he walked to class Kakashi considered just how he was going to do that.

* * *

**Well there you go! Hope you enjoyed it! Can you hear that little button over there calling you? Please review! :)**


	14. Iced Chocolate and Revelations

**A/N Hi again everybody - Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all even if those greetings are a little belated. I hope you enjoy this chapter and continue to review - only two reviews for the last chapter - I know that the story is lacking a bit of fluff at the moment but there shall be plenty in the next chapter! So please enjoy xo**

**Big thanks to Pance and :3 for reviewing the last chapter!**

* * *

Sakura closed her locker with a sigh, thankful that school was over for the day. Not that it had been a particularly bad day but a combination of lack of sleep, a maths exam and not having seen Kakashi at all during the day added up to a Sakura who was very glad it was all over.

'_Now I can go home and relax. Have a hot chocolate or maybe a bubble bath, just chill...'_

"Sakura!"

Sakura groaned at her best friend's voice breaking into her thoughts of a bubble filled afternoon.

"What do you want Ino?"

Ino pouted, faking a hurt puppy look,

"Well if you're going to be like that..."

Sakura sighed,

"Sorry Ino, bad day, what's up?"

"Weeeeell, feel like coming for a coffee date? Just us girls, without any of the boys for once in our lives. Bit of sacred girl time."

Sakura weighed it up in her head – on the one hand she could say yes and miss out on her sorely wanted bubble bath, or she could say no and run the risk of Ino's wrath for some time to come,

'_And she does have a point,'_ Inner Sakura piped up, _'We never get a chance to go out with just us girls.'_

Deciding to take the path of least resistance – and pain – Sakura put a smile on her face and answered her friend,

"Sure Ino, let's go – I desperately need something full of sugar!"

Twenty minutes and a short walk later saw all the girls – Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Temari – safely ensconced in a booth at their favourite cafe which was just a little way from the school, ordering their drinks and food. Once done with that formality, Tenten sank back into the chair with a sigh,

"This is nice, just us girls for a change. We don't do this nearly often enough - we're missing out on gossip about the boys!" she said with a smirk.

"Yeah you're right, I can't believe I've managed this long spending so much time with just Gaara and Kankuro!" Temari exclaimed, making them all smile as they all knew that the three of them – Temari, Gaara and Kankuro – were extremely tight, having been through a lot of nasty crap in their family over the years, they really relied on each other for support.

"Yes well any monetary thankyous can be directed my way please! Thank you very much!' Ino proclaimed loudly, causing the other girls to laugh.

"So? What is the latest goss? Any scandalous behaviour from our boys?" Ino looked around expectantly, and when no-one offered any stories she sat back looking confused,

"Really? Nothing? Geez something must be wrong – that lot are always up to some sort of mischief!"

"I think they've been too busy Ino." Hinata said by way of an explanation, "We all are!"

"Yeah I suppose so. And that is what's going to be sooo good about this weekend!"

"Yeah it's going to be awesome! I can't wait!" declared Tenten with a chorus of similar sentiments echoing around the table.

"So," Ino began, "What else are we gonna do this weekend? Other than the competition I mean? I was thinking maybe we could go out to a nice place for dinner on the Saturday night and then go out dancing? Just a suggestion, I'm open to anything."

The other girls around the table all nodded at the suggestion,

"That would be nice Ino – a bit of a celebration after the tournament as I'm sure at least a few the group are likely to place, even win." Hinata said gently, quiet determination shining in her eyes and the girls all knew she was thinking not only of Naruto's performance but her own as well. Having overcome the crippling shyness that she had displayed in her earlier years Hinata had strived to continue proving her strength by becoming amazingly proficient in everything she did – including martial arts – and she was now one of the best female martial fighters in the country, and they all knew it.

The other girls all nodded in agreement, before Temari spoke up

"We have to make sure the dinner isn't like a couples dominated thing though – the single boys won't have people there for a 'date' setting so it would be a little awkward – for Sakura as well as she's single too..."

At this last statement Ino and Sakura glanced at each other, an entire conversation passing in a glance

'_**You should tell them'**_

'_**I know, but now?'**_

'_**Why not? It's as good a place as any – at least it's public so they shouldn't fly of the handle'**_

Sakura sighed, knowing her best friend was right. This silent exchange had not gone unnoticed by the other girls who were used to Ino and Sakura's sometimes silent conversations – a skill that had developed from being such close friends for so long - and it was Tenten who ventured forth with the question on all their minds.

"You are single aren't Sakura? I mean you haven't told us about anyone..."

"...And as your closest friends," continued Temari, "We would hope that you would tell us these things. After all he can't be that bad can he? I mean if it was Lee that would make us cringe but he's not enough to not tell us about..."

"It's not Lee," Sakura said quietly, not looking at them as they leaned in, instead choosing to look at her hands fiddling on the tabletop, "this...person...is someone...well you all know him, and like him as far as I'm aware..."

"Then what's the problem Sakura?" said Tenten, "Even if we didn't like him, we'd support you because you're our friend..."

"It's just," Sakura said, "He's not exactly someone that people would think about conventionally dating..."

'_If it can even be called dating really,' Her Inner piped up, 'It's not quite dating in some ways but so much more as well...'_

"...and we know there are people who would disapprove of our relationship, but he's so genuine and amazing that I can't imagine being without him, so we've kept it quiet so the wrong people don't find out because if they did, I don't know what would happen, can't imagine what would..."

"Sakura," Hinata interrupted quietly, causing the pink haired girl to look up from the napkin she was tearing into shreds, straight in the girls lilac eyes, "it's Kakashi-sensei isn't?"

This proclamation was more of a statement than a question, and even though brief flashes of surprise ran through the eyes of the other girls at the table, there was none of the revulsion and disgust that Sakura had been fearing from her closest friends.

'_That's just it though isn't it? They're your closest friends, they care about you and love you - do you really think they would turn on you?...'_

Sakura looked back into Hinata's eyes and nodded slowly, before dropping her eyes back to the table,

"Yeah, it's Kakashi."

Sakura heard a chair scrape back and footsteps, then warmth of her friend's arms coming around her, pulling her into a hug as unexpected tears sprang to her eyes before she returned the hug, tears spilling onto Hinata's jacket.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you but I thought you'd all hate me or think I was a slag or worse, that he'd taken advantage of me or something, I'm so sorry."

"Shh, it's ok Sakura," Temari said as she handed the pinkette a napkin with which to dry her eyes, "Actually it's not really that much of a surprise I guess – unexpected – but a complete surprise? Not really, we've all seen the way he interacts with you..."

Sakura looked up sharply, fear in her eyes at the thought that others may have caught the soft intimacy that she and Kakashi tried so hard to hide while at school. Tenten saw and was quick to reassure her friend,

"It's not obvious Sakura so don't worry," Sakura let out a small breath of relief, "but we spend a fair bit of time around the two of you and...I dunno there just seems to be a....softness...to him when he's near you. Something that could be mistaken for favouritism by some but we know you Sakura and you show the same softness...you obviously care about each other a lot."

Sakura nodded at this statement as Ino waved over a waiter to their table,

"Can we get Five grande iced chocolates please...with extra chocolate"

The waiter nodded and went to get their orders as Ino turned back to the others who were giving her odd looks.

"What? I'd say we could all use it."

The girls all laughed and settled back into their seats, their conversation turning back to the light-hearted tone they had earlier as they discussed Sakura's newly revealed relationship, school and of course their upcoming trip. Sakura sat there basking in the atmosphere feeling like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders – she only needed to tell the boys now, and with the girls on her side that would relatively easy – except for the possibility of Sasuke wanting to kill Kakashi but with Naruto already OK with the relationship hopefully the murderous intent would be short-lived.

As their iced chocolates arrived Sakura smiled and was finally able to relax after a few weeks of being extremly tense, instead letting a feeling of content wash over her.

-o-o-o-o-o-

As Sakura arrived home later that evening her mother greeted her with a kiss on the cheek and told her daughter that there was a letter for her on her bed.

"A letter?" Sakura asked

"Yes, no address or anything, just your name so they must have put it in the mailbox themselves. From your secret lover Sakura?" Akita's eyes sparkled as she teased her daughter who just blushed

'_Well if the letter is from Kakashi...If only she knew how right she actually is!'_

"Haha I wish"

"Well, go on upstairs, dinner will be ready in about 10 minutes."

"Ok thanks mum."

Sakura took the stairs as demurely as she could while containing the impulse to run up them and tear open the letter that awaited her in her bedroom. When Sakura entered her room she went immediately to her bed where a cream covered envelope sat with her name – Sakura Haruno – written on the front in handwriting that was frequently found on her English classwork.

Sakura opened the letter and felt a swell of happiness and excitement swell through her at the words she read.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, please review - it does actually motivate me to update believe it or not! Cheers**


End file.
